INSEPARABLES
by Arf-Chan
Summary: La historia trata de Chikane y Shizuma, dos primas que se cuando creyeron que no volverian a sonreir a sus vidas llegan porsonas que seran muy importantes en sus vidas, mas tarde se enteraran de una verdad que les fue escondida durante varios años y trataran de llegar a ella. Re-Subido con mejor ortografía.
1. Chapter 1

Hola gente aquí con una nueva historia ehhhhh psz como soy nueva espero que les agrade este primer capitulo y aceptaría tanto criticas como sugerencias para que la historia se torne mas buena a medida que se va desarrollando, si encuentran errores de ortografía ya saben el por que (una inexperta lo hizo) jejejeje bueno antes de dejarles la historia una aclaración:

 _ **HOLA: -PIENSAN o RECUERDOS-**_

 _ **HOLA:*SUS EMOCIONES O ACCIONES***_

 **DISCLAIMER:**

 **NINGUNO DE ESTOS PERSONAJES ME PERTENECEN, SI ASÍ LO FUERA ESTARÍA NADANDO EN DINERO EN UNA ISLA XD**

 **CAP 1: Encuentros Inesperados**

Mi nombre es Himemiya Chikane, tal vez conozcan el apellido Himemiya, eso es porque soy hija de una de las familias más adineradas de todo Japón, asistiré a un colegio mixto el cual es de alto prestigio, claro, ahí estudian los hijos de familias y personas del gobierno más importantes de Japón y empezare a asistir a partir de mañana…

/

Mi nombre es Kurusugawa Himeko, he venido a Tokio para asistir a un colegio solo para personas adineradas pero yo no soy de esas personas ya que vengo de una familia humilde por así decirlo y estudiare aquí solo por una beca que logre conseguir, vine a quedarme con una prima su nombre es Aoi Nagisa y estudiare con ella a partir de mañana…

/

-XxX: Nagisa despiértate…

-N: Que pasa Himeko? *aun dormida*

-H: Alístate para ir al colegio *feliz*

-N: *viendo el reloj* Himeko pero si son las 5 de la mañana, aun faltan 3 horas más para ir al colegio *enfadada* mejor acuéstate y dentro de 3h nos vamos…

-H: *desanimada* Esta bien pero no quiero llegar tarde en mi primer día de clases…

-N: Tranquila que no va a pasar, mejor acuéstate

-H: ok

Casi 3 horas después…

-N: Himeko despierta que se nos va a hacer tarde para ir a clases…

-H: Nagisa por qué no me despertaste más temprano? *enojada*

-N: Porque tu Himeko me levantaste a las 5 de la mañana y no me dejaste ajustar de nuevo la alarma…

-H: Jooooooo… ok tu ganas

-N: Anda Himeko organízate para ir a clases

-H: Si ya estoy en eso

Se arreglaron para ir al colegio pero no pudieron desayunar ya que estaban retrasadas

-N: Himeko vámonos ya

-H: Pero si no he desayunado…

-N: Llévate una tostada y en el camino te la comes…

-H: Pero quedare con hambre… Joooo Está bien vamos

/

-XxX: Señorita Ojou-Sama despierte que hoy es su primer día de clases

-XxX: Otona cuantas veces te tengo que decir que solo me digas Chikane?

-O: Más de mil veces pero no puedo porque solo soy una empleada más

-Ch: Eso no es verdad, tu haz estado conmigo desde que teníamos 10 años

-O: Lose pero no me puedo dar esos privilegios con usted

-Ch: Esta bien Otona… mejor prepárame el baño

-O: Como usted ordene Ojou-Sama *haciendo reverencia*

-Ch: *suspirando* Nunca Cambia

Más tarde salió del baño, se organizo y se dispuso a desayunar y más tarde salió

-Chofer: Señorita Ojou-Sama quiere que la lleve en limosina o prefiere irse en su camioneta?

-Ch: Tsubasa Cuantas veces les tengo que decir que solo me digan Chikane?... ahhh me rindo… en fin, La camioneta la están arreglando, mejor llévame tu en la limosina *sonriendo*

-T: Lo siento pero es la costumbre… está bien como usted desee *abriéndole la puerta*

-Ch: Gracias

/

-N: Himeko ya llegamos

-H: Woahhhhhh… que lindo colegio… Además es muy grande *Asombrada*

-N: Si verdad? Aquí estaremos hasta que nos graduemos

-H: Sii! *contenta* espero encontrarme con una amiga de hace años

-N: Ojala la encuentres *sonrisa* mejor vamos a ver la planilla, quiero ver en que salón nos toca

-H: Si vamos

.

.

.

-N: A ver… *revisando* Aoi, Aoi, Aoi… Salón 3°B… Kurusugawa, kuru, kuru… Ohhhhh Himeko nos toca en el mismo salón de clases *feliz*

-H: Ohhh que bien así no estaré sola… pero deja que yo mire la planilla…

-N: Para qué? Ya sabes en donde te toca…

-H: No es para buscarme… Es otra cosa…

Se dispuso a mirar la planilla y se encontró con el nombre que buscaba, se alegro tanto que no se fijo por donde iba y se tropezó…

-H: Ohhh disculpe no fue mi intención *apenada*

-XxX: No te preocupes a todo el mundo le pasa

-H: -Reconozco esa voz de algún lado… acaso será…- Makoto? *asombrada*

-Mk: Himeko? *feliz*

-H: Makoto *abrazándola* hace tiempo que no te veía

-Mk: Si verdad? Desde que te mudaste no supe nada más de ti

-H: Si te prometí escribirte cartas pero no lo hice… lo siento *apenada*

-Mk: No te preocupes, ya estás aquí no? Vamos a disfrutar a lo grande *sonrisa*

-H: Si claro *sonrisa*

-N: Interrumpo algo?

-H: No Nagisa, mira te presento, ella es la chica de la que te hable se llama Saotome Makoto

-N: Ahhh hasta que por fin te conozco, mi nombre es Aoi Nagisa y soy prima de Himeko

-Mk: Mucho gusto Nagisa, como dijo Himeko me llamo Saotome Makoto, y Espero nos llevemos bien *dándole la mano*

-N: Si eso espero *sonrisa*

-H: Bueno, parece que estamos todas en el mismo salón

-Mk/N: Si *felices*

-Mk: Pero mira nada mas con quien nos toca...

-H/N: Con quien?

-Mk: Nada más ni nada menos que con la Princesa de Hielo Chikane Himemiya o Miya-Sama como algunos le dicen…

-N: Enserio? *asombrada*

-Mk: Si quién lo diría

-H: Y quién es esa tal Miya-sama o como se diga?

-Mk: Ella es una de las más populares de este colegio junto con Oogami Souma, dicen que ellos son pareja pero nadie lo ha confirmado, es inteligente, hermosa, hábil, es muy buena en los deportes más que todo en el tenis y en tiro con arco, además, toca el violín y el piano, da conciertos dentro y fuera de Japón…

-H: Woahhhhhh *asombrada* pero… por que le dicen Princesa de Hielo?

-N: Pues porque no muestra sus sentimientos, es decir, no sonríe, no llora, etc. Solo es seria y no deja que nadie pero nadie se le acerque

-H: … Que aburrido ser así, debe de ser una Amargada sin amigos…

-Mk: Y hablando del Rey de Roma…

-N: Mira Hime ella es Himemiya…

-H: - _Woahhhhhh pero que hermosa, su piel es tan pálida, debe de ser suave al tacto, que lindo cabello es tan largo y sus ojos… esos ojos son tan Hipnotizantes… Es… Es Perfecta… Lástima que sea así de fría… Pero creo que ya la había visto antes… o no?_ \- *decepcionada*

-N/Mk: Himeko? … HI-ME-KO…

-H: Ahhh? Qué? Qué pasa?

-Mk: Eso nos estamos preguntando qué pasa? Parece como si te hubiera afectado verla…

-N: Si, que paso?

-H: N-nada, nada mejor vamos…

-Mk: No esperen un momento…

-H/N: Que Pasa?

-Mk: Es que también vi algo muy interesante

-H: Y ahora qué pasa?

-N: Si qué pasa?

-Mk: Me parece a mí o vi el nombre Hanaozo Shizuma en la planilla?

-N: Y eso que… ¡Ahhhh Noooo! No me digas… no me digas que también está en nuestra clase? – _Qué vergüenza y ahora qué hago?-_

-Mk: Que comes que adivinas? *risitas*

-H: Por qué todas reaccionan así? Quien es ella?

-Mk: Bueno ella es la prima de Himemiya pero se había ido al extranjero… por que volvería?

-H: Si es prima de Ella me imagino que igual es así de fría como su prima o no?

-N: Bueno Si y No…

-H: … Nagisa explícate

-N: Es que ella primero no era así… ella cambio cuando sus padres murieron en un accidente junto con los de Himemiya

-H: Que? Pero por que omitieron eso? Ya me hacia ideas equivocadas en la cabeza acerca de ella *apenada*

-Mk: Pues porque no me acorde hasta que vi el nombre de su prima… pero no las veo juntas… donde estará su prima?

-N: Si donde estará? *buscándola*

-Mk: Bueno vamos rápido al salón

-H/N: si vamos…

/

-Ch: - _Así que Shizuma volvió… Pero por que no fue a la mansión?-_

-XxX: Hola Princesita!

-Ch: Quien es? No me digas… Shizuma?

-Sh: Hola prima cuanto tiempo *abrazándola*

-Ch: Si tanto tiempo pero… por que has regresado?

-Sh: Tanto te molesta verme? *desilusionada*

-Ch: No! Claro que no es solo que… te extrañe tanto durante este tiempo

-Sh: Yo también, por eso volví y a estar contigo ya para siempre

-Ch: Eso suena mucho tiempo…

-Sh: No te gusta? Si quieres me Devuel…

-Ch: No Tranquila… en realidad me hiciste mucha falta, no te vuelvas a ir

-Sh: No, ya no me iré… *sonrisa* Venga mejor vamos a ver donde nos toca…

-Ch: Ya revise y resulto que estamos en la misma clase

-Sh: Si? Que bien! Para molestarte todo el tiempo *risita*

-Ch: No, ni hablar, hay que mantenernos a raya aquí en el colegio

-Sh: Ohhhh bueno Ya que… vamos entonces

-Ch: Si vamos…

Cuando se dieron cuenta todos las observaban, algunos susurraban otros solo las miraban con gran admiración. Estas se sintieron tan observadas que se alejaron de ahí rápidamente directamente a clases

/

EN EL SALON

-Profesor: ¡De pie!... ¡Sentados! Buenos Días Alumnos el día de hoy les quiero presentar a 2 nuevas alumnas, la primera es Hanazono Shizuma…

_Sh: Mucho gusto mi nombre es Hanaozo Shizuma, espero llevarme bien con ustedes *seria*

-Ch: - _Si así se comportara siempre no daría tantos problemas_ -

Toda la clase estaba sorprendida incluso Nagisa, esta última estaba tan Apenada que a alzar su cabeza su mirada se encontró con la de la ojiverde, esta solo sonrió, Nagisa por su parte estaba increíblemente roja Tanto que no supo a dónde dirigir su mirada y prefirió Simplemente mirar hacia la ventana

-Profesor: Señorita Hanazono siéntese… ehhhh… Ahhhh Si, siéntese detrás de la Señorita Aoi

-N: -Ohhhh _Por Kami-Sama, por que aquí? ¡Rayos! Y Ahora como se supone que voy a estudiar? Que vergüenza, Ahhhh Como pude mirarla a los ojos?... Trágame tierra_ -

-Sh: Si Sensei… - _Ohhhh que linda, que afortunada soy… que lindos ojos tienes Aoi pero… Creo que te he visto antes_ -

-Profesor: Y por ultimo ella es Kurusugawa Himeko…

-H: Mucho gusto mi nombre es Kurusugawa Himeko, por favor cuiden de mi *Apenada*

Cuando Himeko alzo la vista a la primera persona que se encontró fue con Chikane, se puse un poco nerviosa solo con verla, en cambio Chikane bajo la mirada y sonrió para sí misma

-Ch: - _Por que siento que ya la he visto antes? De donde vendrá? *Sonrisa*… esperen, por que Sonrió y me pregunto acerca de ella? Que es este sentimiento?... Kurusugawa no se quien eres pero te conoceré…_ -

-Profesor: Señorita Kurusugawa siéntese ehhhhhh… siéntese al lado de la señorita Himemiya si es tan amable

-H: Si Sensei… - _Ahhhh no por que al lado de ella? Por que estoy así de nerviosa! Ni siquiera la conozco…. O si? Por que me impacto tanto al verla? Ahhhh y por que me hago tantas preguntas? *suspirando* tranquila Himeko Solo no la mires tanto y ya_ -

Y así tanto Himeko como Nagisa se la pasaron el primer día de clases, pero estas no duraron mucho ya que el primer día solo se disponen a conocerse y hacer nuevas amistades…

CONTUARA…..


	2. Chapter 2

**CAP 2: Caras Nuevas, Sentimientos Nuevos**

Las tres chicas se disponían a ir a sus respectivas casas, tanto Himeko como Nagisa seguirían y más allá Makoto se separaría de ellas más tarde

-N: Himeko?

-H: …

-N: HI-ME-KO …

-H: Ahhh? Qué pasa? *confundida*

-N: Eso mismo te pregunto yo Que pasa? Estas asi desde esta tarde, nunca te había visto así…

-H: … No, no es nada tranquila *pensativa*

-N: Segura?

-H: Si…

-N: Esta Bien *dudosa*

Himeko seguía sumergida en sus pensamientos hasta que decide acabar con esa duda que había surgido desde la mañana, asi que decide preguntarle a su prima

-H: Oye Nagisa…

-N: Si Hime?

-H: Puedo preguntarte algo?

-N: Claro dime que te tiene tan pensativa

-H: Ehhh… Etto… Oye tú te has… tú te has enamorado a primera vista? *agachando la cabeza*

-N: … Por que la pregunta Hime?

-H: Etto No, no por nada

-N: Himeko no te creo, mejor dime que te pasa de una buena vez?

-H: Es que… Ahhh *suspirando* ni yo sé que es lo que me pasa, todo empezó cuando la vi…

-N: A quien?... Espera no me digas… Himemiya? *curiosa*

-H: Si… no sé porque razón cuando la vi, mi corazón empezó a latir rápidamente…

-N: Y tú qué crees que sea?

-H: Nose por eso te pregunto…

-N: Pues Si… si me he enamorado a primera vista, es más, siempre la he amado desde que se fue… mi amor nunca cambio y desde que regreso se ha intensificado aun más…

-H: Wooahhh y quién es?

-N: Bueno… *apenada*

-H: Espera… no me digas, Shizuma La prima de Chikane?

-N: Etto S-si *Colorada*

-H: Y por que no me lo dijiste antes?

-N: Porque no me lo preguntaste…

-FLASH BACK-

 _Era su primer día de clases y se disponía a salir, cuando llego a clases se encontró con una hermosa chica, sus ojos eran profundos, su cabello era largo incluso si estaba recogido, era perfecta, no tardo mucho Nagisa en presentarse_

 _-N: Hola mi nombre es Aoi Nagisa y el tuyo?_

 _-XxX: Etto… Hanaozo Shizuma *Agachando la mirada*_

 _-N: Eres nueva verdad?_

 _-Sh: Si es mi primer día aquí *Mirando hacia otro lado*_

 _-N: Umhhhhhhh… No te molesto mas, mejor me voy *triste*_

 _-Sh: … O-oye… E-espera *Avergonzada*_

 _-N: *Volteando a verla* Si qué pasa?_

 _-Sh: … Nagisa es un bonito nombre… -Ohhh Kami por que dije eso?-_

 _-N: … *sorprendida* El Tuyo también lo es *sonrisa*… Bueno me voy ha llegado la maestra hasta luego *Guiñándole un ojo*_

 _-Sh: C-claro Adiós *avergonzada*_

 _Pasaron los días y Nagisa se hizo amiga de la ojiverde pero a medida que Shizuma se le Acercaba más y más Personas, Nagisa no sabía por que pero le dolía el pecho y decidió alejarse de ella. No sabía qué era lo que realmente sentía por ella, tan solo con estar con aquella ojiverde Simplemente la hacía feliz pero cuando no lo estaba le dolía_

 _-N: Por que me duele cuando no la tengo a mi lado? Será mejor alejarme de ella para saber qué es lo que siento de una vez… pero… estaría bien?... Claro que lo estará, tiene a todos los de su alrededor con ella, no le hare falta… *sonrisa melancólica*_

 _Cuando estaban en clases la maestra llamo a la Ojiverde ya que la necesitaba el director, paso un largo rato y regreso solo para recoger sus cosas y volvió a salir pero esta vez no regreso, cuando esta se fue Nagisa se preguntaba qué es lo que le había pasado ya que Había faltado por Casi dos semanas, supo más tarde, los padres de Shizuma habían fallecido. Desde ahí no supo mas de ella solo que sin darse cuenta supo que era lo que le pasaba... se Había enamorado_

-FIN FLASH BACK-

-H: Bueno ya pero por qué no se lo has dicho?

-N: Porque se fue y nunca tuve oportunidad

-H: Pero ya está aquí no? Dile lo que sientes por ella

-N: No podría si quisiera…*desilusionada* Pero me hace feliz verla de regreso…

-H: … *callada*

-N: Cambiando de tema, y tu Hime… Dime que sientes por Himemiya?

-H: … Es que no se… solo sé que cuando estoy cerca o cuando cruzamos miradas mi corazón late con fuerza pero cuando no la veo me pongo triste y me duele el pecho

-N: Y sip… Creo que te has enamorado Hime… Pero por que de ella? Sabes que no deja que se le acerque nadie, es más, ni siquiera se de alguien que lo haya intentado y salga victorioso… Aunque hay rumores de que ella está con Oogami Souma pero no se ha confirmado aun

-H: … *Desilusionada* Ahhh si?

-N: Venga Hime no te desanimes, Averiguare si esta con Souma o no y lo hare por ti *sonrisa*

-H: Enserio Nagisa? *Alegre* gracias te debo una

-N: Tranquila para eso son las primas *sonrisa*

* * *

EN LA LIMOSINA

-Ch: Hablando de todo un poco, por que no fuiste a la mansión cuando llegaste?

-Sh: No quería incomodarte, además llegue muy tarde, bueno temprano, a las tres de la mañana para ser precisos

-Ch: No importa, al fin y al cabo esa también es tu casa

-Sh: Si pero… *Interrumpida*

-Ch: Pero nada… bueno en todo caso te extrañe mucho

-Sh: Yo también prima querida *risita* oye y hablando de otra cosa, no te diste cuenta de una chica que estaba delante mío?

-Ch: …

-Sh: Chikane?... CHIKANE…

-Ch: Ahhhh Que?

-Sh: Dime que te estaba Diciendo?

-Ch: Pues que… Ehhhh…

-Sh: No me estabas escuchando… en que piensas?

-Ch: … En la chica nueva…

-Sh: Ahhhhh Kurusugawa… Si que pasa con ella?

-Ch: Nose, Cuando la vi sentí algo que nunca había sentido con alguien antes

-Sh: Ahhhh si? Y Dime que sentiste

-Ch: Bueno no se describirlo bien pero sentí como una sensación extraña, sentía que ya la había visto antes, y se me empezó a acelerar el latido, fue extraño pero agradable a la vez…

-Sh: Prima querida si tu no lo sabes yo si…

-Ch: Que quieres decir con eso?

-Sh: Eso es fácil, te gus… - _No Espera, no le digas eso dile Ehhhh a si dile que quiere ser su amiga si eso, dejemos que ella lo descubra_ -

-Ch: Gus…?

-Sh: No Digo, tu Quieres ser su amiga *Sonrisa* - _Es estúpido pero servirá_ -

-Ch: … Supongo que sí. Mañana lo intentare… Oye y tu por que mirabas tanto a la chica frente tuyo?

-Sh: Pues… Ehhhh no nada solo me pareció interesante, creo que también intentare acercarme a ella

-Tsubasa: Señoritas hemos llegado

-Ch/Sh: Gracias

-Tsubasa: Permítame y le llevo sus cosas señorita Hanazono

-Sh: Gracias… Oye Chikane iré a darme un baño tuve un día largo…

-Ch: Esta bien nos vemos mañana

-Sh: Ok buenas noches

-Ch: Descansa

* * *

EN CASA DE NAGISA

-N: Himeko no te duermas en el sillón. Vete a la cama que mañana hay clases

-H: *bostezando* Esta bien Hasta mañana Nagisa

-N: Hasta Mañana Hime… *suspirando* Así que has vuelto Shizuma… *bostezando* Creo que yo también me iré a dormir

Nagisa por más que quería dormirse no podía ya que cierta ojiverde inundaba sus pensamientos, Mas tarde se durmió

-H: Nagisa despiértate ya es hora

-N: *bostezando* Ahhh? – _esperen cuando me dormí?-_

-H: Que te despiertes porque si no se nos hará tarde

-N: Si si ya voy

-H: El desayuno está en la mesa

-N: Ok *en la ducha*

-H:*suspirando* espero que hoy sea un gran día…

* * *

-Ch: Shizuma levántate

-Sh: Noooooo!

-Ch: Si levántate que hay que ir a clases, no seas tan niña *Suspirando*

-Sh: … Ohhhh Está bien *bostezando*

-Ch: En el comedor está listo el desayuno, apresúrate

-Sh: Si, ok, entiendo

-Ch: Shizuma Rápido

-Sh: Si ya Salí!... Nose por que estas así si nos vamos en la limosina…

-Ch: Tengo que cuidar mi imagen… ya sabes a lo que me refiero…

-Sh: Ok entiendo, hablando de otra cosa, que harás con respecto a Kurusugawa-san?

-Ch: Ahhh? Ehhhh Etto nose Creo que intentare hablarle – _eso espero-_ y tú?

-Sh: Yo que?

-Ch: Que si tú le hablaras a Aoi

-Sh: Si claro… aunque tengo el presentimiento de que la he visto antes y no fue ayer…

-Ch: Como sea Vamos a Clases

-Sh: Si vamos…

* * *

EN EL COLEGIO

-H: Buenos días Makoto Como estas?

-Mk: Hola Himeko Bien y tú?

-H: Estoy bien gracias *sonrisa*

-N: Hola Makoto

-Mk: Hola Nagisa… Pero Miren quienes aparecieron

-H/N: Ehhhhh? *nerviosas*

-Mk: … Chicas que les pasa?

-H/N: N-nada

-N: Ahhhh Himeko vienen para acá! actúa normal…

-H: Ehhhhh? Que?

-Ch/Sh: Buenos Días *Sonrisa*

-H/N/Mk: B-buenos D-días…

-Mk: Que Ha sido eso? Me perdí de algo?

-N: Nosotras estamos en las mismas… - _Me Saludo o fue por cortesía? Pero Chikane Igual Saludo, aunque prácticamente fue a Hime… Ahhh no importa me saludo xD_ \- *Feliz*

-H: Si… Fue raro – _xD me saludo! Nose lo que hiciste Kami-Sama Pero Gracias!-_ *Alegre*

-Mk: Que les pasa a ustedes dos?

-H/N: Uhhhhh?

-Mk: Si se ven por alguna razón felices…

-N: No es nada mako enserio *sonrisa*

-Mk: ok?

-Profesor: ¡De pie! - ¡Sentados!

Y así transcurrieron tres largas horas hasta que por fin sonó el timbre para el receso, La primera en dar el paso sería Chikane pero esta no sabía bien que era exactamente lo que le diría

-Ch: - _Bueno ya es hora de hablar con Kurusagawa… P-pero que le digo? Genial Ni sé que es lo que le voy a decir… Ehhhh Etto… Claro! Es el receso le pediré que almuerce conmigo_ \- Kurusagawa-san?

-H: … H-hola Chikane-Chan *avergonzada*

-Ch: … - _Me llamo por mi nombre? Eso… eso se oyó lindo al salir de sus labios_ -

-H: Ohhh Gomen te incomodo que te dijera el nombre? no lo vuelvo a hacer *Desilusionada*

-Ch: … Ehhhh? Etto D-digo no, no tranquila así está bien… *Sonrisa* - _concéntrate Chikane_ -

-H: *roja* - _Que linda sonrisa_ -… En serio?

-Ch: Si no te preocupes… - _es ahora o nunca_ \- Kurus…

-H: Llámame Himeko *Sonrisa*

-Ch: H-hime… H-himeko… - _se siente genial decir el nombre de ella… *suspirando* Himeko…_ -

-Sh: - _Acaso nunca ha hablado con nadie a parte de mi o que?-_

-H: Si? *sonrisa*

-Ch: Esa Sonrisa…

-H: Uhhhhh? *confundida*

-Ch: Ehhhh? No no D-digo Himeko, Q-quieres que almorcemos juntas?

-H:…

Al decir esto todos los del curso se sorprendieron, tanto que ya odiaban a la castaña, como podía pasar que una estudiante nueva llegue y acapare toda la atención de Chikane, Himeko oía susurros de todos lados y al notar esto no sabía que responder

-H: E-etto n-no es un p-problema verdad? *nerviosa*

-Ch: *susurrando* solo no escuches a los demás… Entonces que dices? Aceptas?

-H: C-claro *nerviosa* Nagisa?

-N: No te preocupes por mi Hime, mejor ve con ella *sonrisa*

-Sh: - _Que linda sonrisa… *tragando saliva* creo que ahora sigo yo_ \- Nagisa? Quieres También venir conmigo a Almorzar? – _que diga que sí, que diga que si…-_

-N: Ehhhh? E-etto… *mirando a Himeko*

-H: *Alzando el pulgar*

-N: - _Himeko no cambia_ \- *Suspirando* E-está bien…

-Ch: Ok vamos

-H: Esperen y Mako-Chan?

-Mk: Tranquila Hime ve con ellas, yo iré con unas amigas *sonrisa*

-N: Segura?

-Mk: Si, no te preocupes Nagisa-Chan Ahora vallan vallan, Diviértanse *sonrisa maliciosa*

-H/N: Ok…. ._.

-Ch: Siganme!

Himeko y Nagisa las seguían hasta que llegaron a un árbol de cerezos cercado, ahí fue cuando Chikane saco una Especie de llave de su bolsillo e introdujo esta en el candado, al hacerlo el candado se abrió y después de eso abrió la cerca, Himeko y Nagisa Solo se miraban confundidas y después entraron, y lo que vieron las dejo impactadas. Una especie de jardín, claro secreto, era maravilloso para los ojos desconocidos pero para Chikane y Shizuma Ya era habitual, las llamaron y se dispusieron a comer

-N: Nunca lo había visto… está muy lindo *alegre*

-Sh: Si aquí veníamos Chikane y yo cuando queríamos descansar de todo y de todos… - _Creo que mejor iré al grano_ \- Nagisa hay algo que me está molestando desde que llegue aquí

-N: Si que pasa? *confundida*

-Sh: Te conozco de algún lado? Es que por más que piense no logro saberlo…

-N: E-etto S-si

-Sh: Si? De Donde?

-N: B-bueno… cuando tu estudiabas aquí antes…

-Sh: - _No me digas que eres…_ \- Si?

-N: Si… T-tú te fuiste sin decir nada a nadie y no supe nada mas de ti *avergonzada*

-Sh: ¡T-tu… Tú eres la Aoi Nagisa de Hace 10 Años?!

-N: … S-si

-Sh: … L-lo siento debo ir al baño…

-N: C-claro – _por que esta así? Acaso dije algo malo? Genial lo arruine_ \- *triste*

-Ch: Pasó algo?

-N: P-perdón me tengo que ir…

-H: Nagisa?

-N: Gomen Hime…

-H: Por que te disculpas que pasa?

-N: No pasa nada tranquila, solo quédate aquí…

-H: … Está bien

-Ch: Por que Salieron así tan de repente?

-H: No se, Nagisa no me lo dijo…

-Ch: Más tarde le preguntare

-H: Si yo igual *apenada*

-Ch: Cambiando de tema, de donde eres?

-H: Y-yo vengo de un Pequeño pueblo llamado Mahoroba

-Ch: Mahoroba? Creo que queda muy lejos, por que te viniste desde allá? Además nunca te había visto por aquí

-H: Si, es que me gane una beca por eso estoy estudiando aquí

-Ch: Si? Que bien Felicidades por tu ingreso *Sonrisa*

-H: S-si Gracias – _no lo puedo creer que esté hablando con ella, mi corazón late tan fuerte que creo que puede sentirlo… Ohhhh Kami Chikane que me hiciste? Lo que nunca sentí con nadie lo estoy sintiendo contigo por qué? Será que realmente me gusta como lo dijo Nagisa?... P-pero yo no soy así verdad? Verdad?...-_ y tú? – _Ohhhh Himeko que fue eso? Es obvio ya que sus padres le dejaron una gran fortuna_ -

-Ch: Solo he estado aquí hace un año ya que antes de que fallecieran mis padres me tenían un tutor en casa y supongo que me canse e ingrese aquí, desde eso he estado sola…

-H: Sola?... pero si cuando llegas todos están detrás de ti, no puedes decir que estás sola o sí? Además, tienes a Oogami-Kun *desanimada* y ahora a tu prima

-Ch: Lo de Souma son solo rumores, entre él y yo no hay nada ni ha pasado nada y sola en el sentido de que no quería estar con nadie, las personas solo se acercan para tratar de sentirse importantes, esas son las personas que no me agradan y mejor la alejo para no comprometerme más adelante

-H: Ohhhh ya veo *agachando la mirada*

-Ch: … Pero cuando te vi me di cuenta de que no eres como esa personas o sí?

-H: N-no Claro que no, ni siquiera te conocía, Mako-Chan me hablo de ti pero me estaba haciendo ideas equivocadas de ti *apenada* perdón te juzgue mal sin conocerte… m-mejor me voy *triste*

-Ch: Nooo! … No te vayas, quédate… quédate aquí conmigo por favor… quiero estar contigo – _quiero estar con ella?... P-pero que acabo de decir?-_ *roja*

-H: … - _Acaso me dijo que me quedara con ella? Pero por qué?… no mejor no me hago ideas tontas, solo se siente sola eso es todo_ -

* * *

-Sh: P-pero por qué hui así de ella? No se supone que era su amiga?... Ahhhhhg Estúpidos traumas del pasado…

-N: Shizuma!

-Sh: Acaso me está buscando? Mejor me voy… no, mejor le pregunto de una vez…

-N: Shizuma… donde podrá estar? Por que salió así de repente? Acaso dije algo malo?

-Sh: … Nagisa

-N: Shizuma… *avergonzada* P-por que saliste así tan de repente? Dije algo que te incomodo? Si es así lo siento, no quise ofenderte *sale corriendo*

-Sh: Nagisa!

CONTINUARA….


	3. Chapter 3

**CAP 3: Esto Que Sentimos!**

-Sh: Nagisa! *Sale Corriendo* - _Se supone que era yo la que estaba huyendo_ -

-N: … -Por qué me sigue si de alguna manera le hice daño?-

-Sh: Nagisa detente que necesito hablar contigo… - _Rayos es rápida pero yo soy más_ -

Y así Shizuma corrió lo más rápido que pudo hasta que la alcanzo, no se dieron cuenta que se habían alejado lo suficiente y entraron a un corredor el cual estaba solo, Shizuma al tratar de alcanzarla tropezó llevándose así a Nagisa y en el acto cayendo encima de esta, sus miradas chocaron de repente quedándose así conectadas, sus corazones latían con fuerza y seguridad, era un sentimiento que ya habían sentido antes pero no tan fuerte como ahora, se transmitían entre si la paz que habían abandonado hace un momento y por si fuera poco su deseo por la otra no se hizo esperar más, sin darse cuenta sus labios chocaban entre sí, ninguna supo como paso pero por más que lucharan contra ese sentimiento, poco a poco se fueron entregando haciendo que el ambiente se hiciera más pesado, la Ojiverde quería profundizar el beso así que introdujo su lengua rosando en el acto a la de la pelirrosada, sin pensarlo tanto estas se unieron en una danza imparable en la que solo ellas participaban, se separaron lentamente por falta de aire quedando unidas solo por un hilo de saliva que se formaba en sus labios, se quedaron viendo hasta que recuperaron el oxigeno, al ver lo que hicieron reaccionaron casi a la misma manera sin saber que era lo que habían hecho un rato atrás, no produjeron ningún sonido hasta que

-N: P-por qué hiciste eso? *Apenada*

-Sh: … N-no lo sé, solo fue un impulso – _Rayos! Por que dije eso? Yo si la quería besar… Esperen qué? La quería besar? Acaso… Nagisa me Gusta?-_

-N: Ya veo… *Desilusionada*

-Sh: D-digo por qué saliste corriendo así de repente?

-N: Eso mismo te pregunto… Acaso dije algo malo que te puso de esa manera? *Triste*

-Sh: No! Claro que no es solo… - _Que le digo? Que tengo sentimientos por ella desde que la conocí? No no, eso no, es muy pronto, además no estoy segura si ella sienta lo mismo_ -

-N: Es solo…

-Sh: E-Ehhh… *Suspirando* Lo siento lo hice sin pensar pero cuando me dijiste que eras esa Nagisa de hace 10 años no supe que hacer, necesitaba pensar las cosas…

-N: C-creí que no te acordarías de mi…

-Sh: Eso fue por que nunca te olvide, te quise decir que me iba pero fue inesperado, tú fuiste la primera persona que me hablo por lo que era y no por el Apellido, tú eras la persona que quería que estuviera cerca de mi pero por alguna razón te alejabas cada día más… *Agachando la Mirada*

-N: M-me aleje P-por qué… Tenias a tantas personas a tu lado que sentí que no hacía falta y me aleje pero cuando te fuiste me arrepentí, quería estar a tu lado pero no pude… ya te habías ido

-Sh: Sabes, ese cambio tuyo me afecto, a mi no me importaban los otros , la única persona que quería que estuviera a mi lado eras tu, quería estar contigo , quería tenerte cerca, te necesitaba en ese momento tan difícil, llegue a un punto en el cual pensé que me odiabas y por eso decidí irme… contaba los días para poder regresar y tuviera la suerte de que estuvieras aquí.

-N: Como puedes decir que te odiaba? Nunca lo haría… A-al C-contrario *sonrojada*

-Sh: Al contrario?

-N: S-si… Bueno en realidad no sé como pasó pero empecé a sentir cosas que no sabía exactamente que eran, pero se intensifico mas cuando me habían dicho que te habías ido… no sé por qué pero…

-Sh: Pero…

-N: … T-tu… Shizuma T-tu Me Gustabas! – _Lo dije? Enserio lo dije? Ohhh no! Lo dije ahora que hago?-_

-Sh: Te Gustaba? – _Le gustaba? Ósea ya no le gusto?... Por qué me duele el pecho tan de repente?-_ *Desilusionada*

-N: - _Por que Esta así?... Espera lo entendió mal?-_ N-no digo… Tú me gustabas antes cuando te fuiste y ahora se intensifico mas cuando vi que regresaste… *Apenada* e-etto… - _Nagisa ya deja de decir cosas_ \- Creo que mejor me voy…

-Sh: - _Enserio todavía le gusto? Carajo… Eso, eso es genial! *Feliz* Espera Shizuma No dejes que se valla idiota_ \- Nagisa espera! Ehhhh… - _Que se supone que le tengo que decir? Que yo la amo y nunca deje de hacerlo?-_ Nagisa… Yo… Quiero decir tú… Tu también me gustas, me gustaste desde la primera vez que te vi y no te lo dije por qué no era un amor de amigas era raro, no quería confundirte, por eso me lo guarde y disfrutaba cada momento que pasaba contigo, pero cuando te fuiste alejando creí que tenía la culpa y eso me dolía mas hast…

No pudo terminar ya que cierta pelirrosa la había interrumpido con un beso, Shizuma estaba sorprendida que no se dio cuenta, sus mente estaba en blanco que pensaba que estaba alucinando, no supo cuando pero le estaba correspondiendo a la pelirrosa, se sintió en otro planeta, estaba fuera de este mundo, sus corazones latían tan fuerte que podían morir ahí mismo, no necesitaban palabras para expresar lo que tanto se habían guardado, solo basto un beso para decir lo que tanto sentían la una por la otra, se separaron lentamente y se miraron por unos minutos

-Sh: Esto es repentino pero tengo que decirlo… Te amo y siempre lo hare, te amo más que a nadie y ahora que lo sé nunca te dejare de querer…

-N: Yo también te amo, eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida y siempre estaré a tu lado *Sonrisa*

* * *

MIENTRAS TANTO

-Ch: Entonces te quedaras? *Sonrojada*

-H: - _Pero por que se sonroja? La que tiene que estar así seria yo! Kami-Sama dame una señal…_ -

*SONIDO DEL TIMBRE*

-H: - _Gracias Kami-Sama!- *Suspiro*_

-Ch: Bueno, supongo que nos tenemos que ir…

-H: S-si vamos…

-Ch: *Sonrisa* - _Desearía estar más tiempo a solas con ella… Esperen, por que quiero estar con ella? Apenas si la conozco, no me estaré arriesgando con ella? Ahhhh no se qué pensar… Necesito consejos, donde esta Shizuma cuando la necesito?_

* * *

MÁS TARDE, MANSIÓN HIMEMIYA

-Ch: Shizuma donde has estado? No entraste a clases, necesito preguntarte que paso con la prima de Himeko?

-Sh: Ehhh… Etto… Bueno… Jejejejej *Sonrisa* _-Le digo o no?... Nah que mas da_ \- Oye te acuerdas de la chica que te hable hace algunos años?

-Ch: Si me acuerdo, que pasa?

-Sh: Pues resulto siendo Nagisa y le confesé todo…

-Ch: Con todo quieres decir… Te le declaraste?!

-Sh: Bueno… ella se me adelanto primero *Risita*

-Ch: Ohhh ya veo… eres la Sumisa en la relación…

-Sh: Que? Noooo! Es solo que se me adelanto así por un poquito… Nada más, yo soy la activa de la relación me oíste?

-Ch: Jajajajaja Ok ok… Pero dime, que va a pasar de aquí en adelante?

-Sh: No se pero no me alejare de ella nunca más – _Te lo prometo Nagisa_ -

-Ch: Ohhh valla… - _Que suerte tiene_ -

-Sh: Ok ya dejemos de hablar de mí, mejor dime que paso con Kurusugawa-San y tú?

-Ch: Bueno, en realidad ni yo sé bien que fue lo que paso

-Sh: Explícate

-Ch: Cuando ustedes se fueron, empezamos a platicar y bueno en resumen le dije, bueno no le dije, le grite que se quedara a mi lado *Apenada*

-Sh: Y eso que tiene?

-Ch: Que creo que se lo dije en otro sentido…

-Sh: O sea…

-Ch: *Suspiro* Shizuma… Creo que tengo sentimientos por ella que no se cómo describirlos y siento como si la conociera de antes y eso de alguna manera me agrada mucho…

-Sh: Ahhh si? – _Hasta que por fin se dio cuenta_ \- y que vas a hacer?

-Ch: No se, primero tengo que aclarar esto que siento hacia ella, odiaría confundirlos con una simple amistad

-Sh: Si tienes razón, acláralos y después habla con ella pero sabes? Nunca te había visto así por una persona y menos por una a la que acabas de conocer…

-Ch: Si, yo también me sorprendí

-Sh: Bueno, será a esperar que es lo que te tiene tan inquieta con respecto a Kurusugawa-San…

-Ch: Si…

* * *

CASA DE NAGISA

-H: ¡Woahhhhhh en serio?! Hasta que por fin te decidiste en decirle pero como le dijiste?

-N: Si bueno, cuando ella se levanto y se fue de alguna manera me sentí culpable, así que fui a buscarla hasta que la encontré y le pregunte que le pasaba, que si era yo la causante de que saliera así de repente y me disculpe y salí de allí…

-H: Y que paso luego?

-N: Empezó a correr detrás de mí y en resumen; no se fijo por donde pisaba y se cayó llevándome a mí por delante y ya te imaginaras que paso después…

-H: Que romántico! Estoy tan feliz que por fin tuvieras el valor para confesarte

-N: Si, fue lindo al ver que ella sentía lo mismo *sonrisa* pero hablando de otra cosa, que hicieron ustedes cuando nos fuimos?

-H: Hablamos unos temas sin importancia hasta que por alguna razón dije algo que no debía y me sentí tan apenada que me levante para irme y ella por así decirlo me grito que me quedara a su lado… se sonrojo al decirlo y yo no sabía qué hacer en ese momento….

-N: Pero por qué?

-H: Porque no sabía en qué sentido lo había dicho, no tenía idea de que responderle hasta que sonó el timbre *suspiro* me calme un poco al oírlo y luego nos dirigimos hacia el salón

-N: Ok me sorprendió el hecho de que te gritara, ella no es así… *mirada burlona* creo que ya se cual es su debilidad *risita*

-H: Ehhh? Cual?

-N: Eres tú Por supuesto…

-H: Que? Nooo! Como puedes decir eso?... Solo se sentía sola es todo además… creo que no siente nada por mí, es que mírame como se fijaría en alguien como yo? tiene a chicas y chicos mas lindos que yo detrás de ella… Solo sería un estorbo mas *Bajando la mirada*

-N: Hime no te menosprecies así, Incluso eres más hermosa que todos ellos juntos… Además, eres la primera persona a la que invita a comer a su lado… eso ya es un logro muy significativo

-H: Eso no significa que le guste…

-N: Caras vemos, Corazones no sabemos…

-H: Que quieres decir con eso?

-N: Nada Hime olvídalo, mejor acostémonos que mañana hay clase…

-H: *Mirándola* Esta bien… - _Que quiso decir con eso?... Ahhhhhg Nagisa idiota me confundiste más de lo que estaba_ -

Lo único que pudo hacer fue acostarse ya que dormir se le dificultaba por tantas preguntas que surgía una a una en su cabeza, Era un sentimiento nuevo para ella y lo más importante, porque con la persona menos esperada pudo sentir tanto con tan solo una fugaz mirada? Esas preguntas trataba Himeko hallarles una solución pero no las encontraba

-H: - _Chikane será que tu también sientes lo mismo?-_

Al tratar de Hallarles una respuesta Lógica a sus preguntas no se dio cuenta cuando cayó rendida por el sueño, se dio cuenta a la mañana cuando su prima la llamaba

-N:*Moviéndola* Himeko, Himeko levántate que ya es de día

-H: Ehhh? *Susurrando* cuando me dormí?

-N: Que dijiste Hime?

-H: N-no nada… Mejor iré a la ducha

-N: Apresúrate que no quiero llegar tarde…

Fue inevitable llegar tarde, cuando llegaron ya había comenzado la clase y al notarlo trataron de entrar sin que su profesor las viera pero no contaban con que su profesor ya las había visto y posteriormente castigado, se sentían tan avergonzadas que no alzaron la cabeza hasta llegar a sus puestos, Nagisa solo se limito a mirar a Himeko con cara de preocupación

-Sh: *Susurrando* Princesa por que llegaron tan tarde?

-N: P-princesa? *Sonrojada*

-Sh: Si, eres y serás mi Princesa *Guiñándole un ojo* ahora dime que paso que llegaron tarde…

-N: Himeko no salía de la ducha y cuando fui a ver la note muy cabizbaja

-Sh: Que quieres decir?

-N: No se explicarlo… parecía como si estuviera ahogada en sus propios pensamientos, ni se dio cuenta cuando la saque de la ducha

-Sensei: Ustedes las de allá atrás, que es lo que tanto hablan? Podrían compartirlo con toda la clase?

-N: … Ahhh… Etto… Vera – _Que digo?-_

-Sh: Nada Sensei solo le explicaba lo que hacíamos antes de que llegaran

-Sensei: Es eso cierto señorita Aoi?

-N: S-si Sensei!

-Sensei: A la próxima no dude en preguntarme lo que no entienda ok?

-N: Si Sensei

-Sensei: Bueno sigamos…

-N: *Susurrando* Gracias Shizuma te debo una

-Sh: Ahora más tarde me las pagas *Risita*

-N: Que quieres decir con… *Avergonzada* Ecchi

-Sh: *Risita*

* * *

NARRA HIMEKO

Cuando Nagisa me llamo para ir a clases no supe en qué momento me dormí, Nagisa estaba apresurada quien sabe demás que es para verse con Shizuma, no supe cuando pero ya estaba en la ducha, me hundí tanto en mis pensamientos que no me di cuenta cuando mi prima entro al baño y sacarme, cuando fije mi vista hacia el reloj ya estábamos retrasadas, mientras me vestía mire a Nagisa y esta me miraba haciendo muecas eso por alguna razón me dio risa, más tarde salimos con paso apresurado pero me canse y no logre correr más, cuando llegamos ya estaban en clases y al tratar de entrar sin que el Sensei nos viera este ya nos había visto yo por otro lado estaba tan avergonzada que no supe que fue lo que él dijo solo me limite a ir a mi puesto sin alzar la cabeza, no quería mirar a ningún lado solo sentía las miradas en mi especialmente la de ella la persona que por alguna razón se estaba apoderando de mis sentimientos, Ahhh por que ella? Me lo he preguntado desde que la conocí aun no sabía la respuesta tendría que averiguarlo pero… y si ella no siente lo mismo? Que haría en ese caso? No quisiera pasar por un dolor tan grande y menos si es por ella me sentiría devastada, al pensar tanto en eso un dolor tan profundo alcanzo mi pecho, no sabía que pasaba de repente sentí que algo había caído en mi pupitre, era una hoja envuelta pero de quien mire dentro de esta y había un escrito:

 _ **Estas bien? ¿Qué te pasa te veo desanimada… hablemos más tarde está bien?**_

 _ **-Chikane**_

De inmediato la miro y esta me responde con una sonrisa, por alguna razón me sentí mas aliviada y contenta a la vez, tuve una sensación de que en verdad le importaba, estaba desanimada pero al ver su sonrisa mi corazón estaba que se salía del pecho, no se que me paso estaba tan feliz solo por ese gesto pero… de que querrá hablar? Esa pregunta de repente me invadió la cabeza sentí miedo pero miedo de que? No sabría describirlo y así terminaron las 3 primeras horas de clase, ya era hora del descanso no estaba preparada para lo que se avecinaba…

* * *

NARRA CHIKANE

Me levante pensando en todo lo que mi prima Shizuma y habíamos hablado la noche anterior, empecé a pensar que era lo que realmente sentía por Himeko esa pregunta me iba y me venía todo el tiempo y así hasta llegar al salón de clases. Por alguna razón Himeko y su prima no habían llegado, tenía ganas de verla, pero por qué? Al ver que no llegaban sentí mucha presión en mi pecho pero rápidamente desapareció cuando la vi en la entrada del salón pero por que llegaron tan tarde y por que esta decaída? No le quite un ojo de encima hasta que llego a su puesto. Estaba tan sonrojada se veía linda, me distraje un momento por lo que estaba pasando ya que el Sensei estaba creo que llamándole la atención a mi prima y a Nagisa pero eso no me importaba ahora, lo que realmente me importaba era ella, Himeko, será que lo que siento es eso lo que llaman amor? Pero que es exactamente el amor? Ni yo misma sabia el significado de esta, solo sabía que nunca había sentido algo por una persona y menos si es alguien al que acabo de conocer, volví a verla y estaba más desanimada que antes, no pude contenerme más y arranque un pedazo de papel y copie en ella: _"Estas bien? ¿Qué te pasa te veo desanimada… hablemos más tarde está bien? –Chikane"_ Luego de haberlo copiado lo arrugue y se lo lance, nunca había hecho esto pero como dicen por ahí _"siempre hay una primera vez para todo"_ y esta no fue la excepción, ella estaba tan sumergida en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta quien se lo había arrojado, empezó a mirar a todas direcciones buscando quien podría habérselo arrojado, lo abrió para después leerlo, luego de hacerlo termino su mirada en mi solo le respondí con un sonrisa, creo que vi que se había sonrojado, me pareció muy lindo de su parte, pero hablando de otra cosa, que es lo que hablaría con ella? Que tendría que decirle? Esas preguntas aparecieron de la nada cuando me di cuenta ya había sonado el timbre para ir a descanso esas tres horas habían pasado muy rápido y sin embargo no tenía ninguna idea de que era lo que le iba a decir, que hago? Cuando me iba a rendir al no saber que decirle, el Sensei me llamo, mire a himeko y vi algo de desilusión pero en este tiempo pensaría en que decirle, lamentablemente no pude hablar con ella hasta que terminaron las clases, espere a que todos se fueran y al ver que himeko igual lo hacia la llame, tanto pensar y pensar en que decirle no sirvió de nada porque le pregunte algo totalmente distinto a lo que tenía en mente

-Ch: Himeko que te pasa? Por que estas así? Sabes, me duele verte así y no poder ayudarte… me siento impotente al no curar tu tristeza… - _Ahhh rayos! Esto no era lo que tenía en mente, por que dije algo diferente?_ -

-H: … - _Acaso dijo que le dolía? Pero por qué? Que digo no puedo quedarme callada-_ … N-no es nada, mejor me voy *sonrojada*

-Ch: Himeko dime por que actúas así conmigo? Acaso hice algo que te molestara?

-H: … - _S-se está culpando?-…_ N-no, claro que no… es solo… - _cállate Himeko lo arruinaras_ \- M-mejor me voy…

-Ch: Ohhh ya veo que si tengo algo que ver con tu tristeza – _Duele tanto mi pecho_ \- *Triste* perdón por causarte problemas… no te volveré a molestar, con permiso

-H: … - _Himeko párala ya!-_ C-Chikane espera… P-perdón por no decirte, es solo que tengo muchas dudas en mi cabeza en este momento…

-Ch: Y qué clase de dudas tienes?

-H: Tú no lo entenderías…

-Ch: Dime, puede que si las entienda

-H: B-bueno… hay alguien que creo que me gusta… - _No digas que es ella_ -

-Ch: … - _Supongo que esa persona no soy yo, me siento tan débil, no sé si pueda seguir escuchando lo que dice… por que me duele tanto?_ \- Ohhh ya veo… y esa persona sabe que te gusta?

-H: N-no, no se lo he dicho… tengo dudas de si me corresponde o no _-además no podría decírtelo-_

-Ch: - _Al diablo, no puedo escuchar mas-_ Lo siento himeko pero debo irme, adiós

-H: C-Chikane?

 **CONTINUARA…**


	4. Chapter 4

**CAP 4: Lo Que Realmente Siento Por Ti**

-H: C-chikane?

-Ch: Lo siento himeko debo irme, mi prima me espera *Triste*

-H: … - _Pero por que esta así?-_ Chikane-Chan espera!

-Ch: … - _Me duele tanto el pecho, no sé si pueda aguantar más-_

-H: Chikane detente. Necesito preguntarte algo – _Pero que le digo? Ahhggg genial Himeko no tienes idea de que preguntarle_ -

-Ch: … Perdón Himeko pero no puedo dejar esperando a Shizuma, mejor dim…

-H: *Interrumpe* Chikane T-tu… tú crees en el amor a primera vista? – _eh? Enserio Himeko? No podías pensar algo mejor? Genial_ -

-Ch: … - _Por qué me pregunta eso ahora? No ves que con cada palabra que dices me hieres cada vez más…-_

-H: Chikane responde, realmente crees eso?

-Ch: No…

-H: Ohhh ya veo… *triste* - _Por que estoy triste?-_

-Ch: Pero cuando te vi por primera vez, empecé a sentir cosas que no había sentido con nadie, siento como si te conociera de hace mucho tiempo pero a la vez desconozco todo de ti, no sé explicarlo bien *Mirándola* Me siento tan bien a tu lado que podría morir ahora mismo, si esto es amor entonces… Entonces estoy enamorada de ti Himeko… - _Rayos! Chikane por que Le Dijiste?! Ahora no volverá a hablarme_ \- Lo siento… Si no quieres que te vuelva a hablar lo entenderé… Adiós *Triste*

Sin darse cuenta, a Himeko Lentamente empezaron a Caérsele las Lágrimas, No sabía por qué y en qué momento ocurrió, tenia tantos sentimientos revueltos en su cabeza en ese momento que no supo que decir. Al voltear Chikane se sorprendió y dudo en si seguir delante o volver, aun no había decidido cuando sus pies regresaban por si solos donde se encontraba Himeko, acto seguido lentamente alzaba sus manos para Secarle las lagrimas una por una cariñosamente.

-Ch: Himeko no llores, no quería herirte, no me gusta verte llorar de esta manera, es más, me duele demasiado al verte así y por alguien como yo… Perdóname eres una persona muy especial para mí, lo supe la primera vez que te vi y si lo que siento te perjudica no te volveré a molestar nunca más, pero deja de llorar…

-H: C-chikane… *Llorando* No! E-espera… P-perdóname tú a mí…

-Ch: Ehhh? *Mirándola* Por qué?

-H: Porque no me di cuenta de tus sentimientos antes… Estaba tan hundida en mis pensamientos hacia a ti *Sonrojada* que no tuve tiempo de ver que estabas así… Además, tenía tanto miedo de que no correspondieras mis sentimientos que mi pecho me dolía cada vez más cuando te veía…

-Ch: … - _L-le gusto?... Le Gusto! *Feliz*… Espera Chikane cálmate…-_ *Suspirando* A-así que también sientes lo mismo?

-H: *Sonrojada* S-si Chikane-Chan, eso y mucho mas, nunca había sentido esto por alguien hasta que….

Himeko no sabía lo que había pasado, cuando reacciono estaban sus labios posados en los de Chikane, no dudo en responder el beso aunque no sabía bien que era lo que hacía, se dejo llevar por el placer, sintió algo húmedo rosando su lengua, sin dudar hizo lo mismo con chikane. Por otro lado Chikane se dejo llevar ante tan majestuoso momento jamás vivido, se sentía tan capaz de hacer lo que fuera con tal de que esos labios nunca se separaran de los de ella, era una sensación tan agradable que sin imaginarlo ya se había vuelto adicta a esas caricias que lentamente le hacia Himeko. Sus lenguas danzaban sin cesar en un mundo totalmente nuevo, ellas descubrieron que sin decir ni una palabra, a la vez se decían todo lo que habían callado, se separaron por falta de aire dejándolas conectadas solo por un pequeño hilo de saliva, se miraron la una a la otra y sin dudarlo continuaron con la danza que a partir de ahora nunca se acabaría, era una droga que no podían evitar, se sentían tan bien que sin darse cuenta el beso se profundizaba cada vez más, esto lo noto Chikane y decidió pararlo. Eso sí, lo hizo lentamente para que Himeko no se sintiera confundida, Chikane quería que su primera vez fuera especial y no en un simple salón de clases, se vieron una vez más, pensaban que lo que había acabado de pasar se tendría que repetir, se miraron mutuamente hasta que una comenzó a hablar

-Ch: Himeko… *Sonrojada* no sabía qué era lo que sentía por ti hasta que empezaste a hablar de la persona que te gustaba, me sentía impotente al saber que no era yo pero con lo que acabo de pasar me di cuenta de que realmente te amo y si esto es un sueño entonces preferiría nunca despertar.

-H: *Avergonzada* Desde que te vi por primera vez mi corazón no paraba de latir, nunca lo había sentido por alguien, creí que era un error lo que siento por ti pero me di cuenta de que no es así, esto me llena de felicidad pero si esto no está pasando realmente moriría de tristeza al no tenerte a mi lado Chikane… *Bajando la cabeza*

-Ch: *Mirándola* Himeko mírame…

-H: S-si?

-Ch: *Besándola* Dime Himeko… que sentiste? Fue real?

-H: … *Sonrojada* S-si se sintió como si fuera real… Si. Fue real y me gusto mucho Chikane-chan *Sonrisa*

-Ch: Me alegro *Sonrisa* Himeko no sabes cuánto te he esperado, eres una persona muy importante para mí y ten por seguro que nunca te dejare y luchare contra el que quiera separarnos… lo Juro Himeko *Abrazándola*

-H: Chikane-Chan… *Sonrojada*

* * *

MIENTRAS TANTO

-Sh: Por que se tardara tanto Chikane? La llamare a su celular… *Llamando* Por qué no contesta? Que tanto hace allá dentro?

-XxX: *Tapándole los ojos* Adivina quién soy…

-Sh: *Sonrisa* No se… Tal vez recordaría si me dieran una pista *Juguetona*

-XxX: A ver qué pista te doy… *Sonrisa* Ahhh Ya se!

-Sh: Y Bien que Pista me Darás?

-XxX: Esta…

Se Acerco lentamente a los labios de la Ojiverde y esta al sentirlos sintió nuevas sensaciones, se dejo llevar por un largo y romántico momento, se separaron lentamente hasta que la Ojiverde fue la primera en hablar

-Sh: Y nop, No sé quién eres… Espera! Acaso eres Haruka de la clase 1-A? *Juguetona*

-XxX: Haruka? Shizuma explícame quien es esa? *Triste*

-Sh: *Destapándose los ojos* Nagisa mírame…

-N: S-solo dime quien es esa tal Haruka… y te dejo en paz con ella… *Mirando a otro lado*

-Sh: *Besándola* Nagisa eres idiota o qué?

-N: Genial ahora me insulta…

-Sh: No! Que no entendiste la Broma?

-N: … Broma?

-Sh: No me digas… Te pusiste celosa por alguien que acabe de inventar? Wow Nagisa eres sorprendente…

-N: P-pues… Espera es inventada? *Avergonzada*

-Sh: Pues Claro! Que creías? Además no conozco a nadie aquí excepto a mi prima y ustedes por supuesto.

-N: N-no vuelvas a jugar así conmigo por favor… *Avergonzada

-Sh: Y… de que otra manera quieres que juguemos? *Mirándola*

-N: Etto… *Nerviosa* B-baka!

-Sh: Y ahora que hice?

-N: Shizuma Ya! Mejor busquemos a Himeko y Chikane que y se tardaron demasiado…

-Sh: Jajajajaja Está bien vamos! Tú ve por los salones de segundo y yo iré por los de ter…

-Ch: Hola Prima *Sonrisa*

-Sh: Chikane estábamos que las buscábamos, que estaban haciendo que se demoraron tanto? Ya son casi las seis de la tarde… *Mirándolas* Jejejejeje ya sé porque *Burlona*

-Ch: P-pues… Oye espera no es lo que te estás imaginando!

-Sh: Y según tu que se supone que me estoy imaginando *Burlona*

-Ch: *Avergonzada* O-olvídalo…

-N: Y bien Hime?

-H: Q-que pasa Nagisa? Jejejeje *Nerviosa*

-N: Como que que pasa? Donde han estado? Estábamos preocupadas por ustedes. Que hacían?

-Sh: Prima no me digas que…

-Ch: Etto.. Si *Sonrisa*

-N: A ver no entiendo, que pasa por que se miran así?

-H: Es que… Chikane-Chan y Yo…

-Ch: Pues que al fin nos dijimos lo que sentíamos y nos correspondimos mutuamente y ahora somos... – _Ohhh no. Como se me pudo olvidar ese pequeño detalle? Chikane idiota!_ \- Himeko puedo decirte algo?

-H: Claro, que pasa?

-Ch: Himeko… *Mirándola* Ya que nuestros sentimientos fueron correspondidos mutuamente quisiera saber si tu desearías ser mi N-novia… *Sonrojada* si es repentino lo enten…

-H: Si! Claro que si Chikane-Chan. Si quiero ser tu novia *Alegre*

-Sh: Wow prima tu no corres si no que vuelas jajajajajaja

-N: Himeko cuando pensabas en decírmelo?

-H: Es que fue repentino. Fue hace un momento como te lo iba a decir si estaba en ese momento con Chikane-Chan?

-N: Ok ok Pero no me pegues… y ahora qué hacemos?

-Sh: Yo tengo una idea! *Mirándolas a todas*

-Ch: *Suspiro* Ya que vas a planear? No me gustan tus Ideas y menos cuando miras así…

-Sh: Pero si no he dicho nada! Jajajajaja Prima no te preocupes que no es nada malo…

* * *

EN LA FIESTA

-Ch: Les dije que sería mala idea pero creyeron en algo que les dije? Nooo…

-Sh: Tranquila prima eres la única que esta de aguafiestas, venga mejor bailemos!

-Ch: P-pero… ok pero después no digan que no les advertí, esto será un caos…

-H: No te preocupes Chikane-Chan, mejor ven y baila conmigo!

-Ch: E-es que no… *Sonrojada* N-no sé bailar…

-Sh: Acaso se te olvido lo que te enseñe? Eres la mejor estudiante del Instituto y se te olvida algo tan ridículo como bailar? Jajajajajaja no prima estas mal, muy mal… *Burlona*

-H: Chikane no sabes bailar?

-Ch: S-si se solo que tengo que recordar cómo hacerlo…

-H: Tranquila yo te ayudo a recordar *Agarrándole la mano* Ven vamos a la pista!

Y así Himeko saco a bailar a la Peliazul a la pista de baile, Chikane estaba tan avergonzada que no se movía para nada solo se disponía a mirar a su alrededor, cuando su mirada aterrizo en los ojos de la castaña esta de a poco se iba acercando mas y mas, el prender y apagar de las luces dio paso a un beso tan deseado que no les importaba estar en un lugar público, se sentían que eran las únicas allí, cuando estaban profundizando el beso la Peliazul sintió que alguien la había agarrado, se separo tan rápido de la castaña que esta estaba confundida, al darse cuenta Chikane solo se limito a mirarla, quería decirle algo cuando

-Ch: H-himeko que haces?

-H: Que? Yo no he hecho nada… que te pasa Chikane estas bien?

-Ch: No, no es nada…

-H: Ok pero no dudes en decirme si te pasa algo de acuerdo? *Sonrisa*

-Ch: Si amor, venga mejor vamos a sentarnos…

-H: Esta bien vamos.

 **…**

-N: Himeko acompáñame al baño un momento!

-H: De acuerdo vamos…

-Sh: Que ha pasado prima acaso no le cogiste el paso a Himeko? *Risita*

-Ch: No fue eso, es solo que cuando la estaba besando sentí que alguien me agarro las pompas…

-Sh: Esa Himeko jajajajajaja Quien lo diría!

-Ch: El problema es que no fue Himeko…

-Sh: Y como lo sabes?

-Ch: Porque le pregunte que que hacia y ella me miro confundida así que no pudo ser ella por eso estoy aquí…

-Sh: Así que a ti también te acosan… jajajajajajaja

-Ch: Eso suena horrible, Lo peor es que pudo a ver sido alguien del instituto y no me agrada…

-Sh: Tienes razón…

* * *

-H: Vamos Nagisa te estás demorando mucho!

-N: Espera yo me pongo algo de labial…

-H: Ok pero rápido que no me gusta estar en lugares tan desolados… dan miedo.

-N: Ok ok ya vamos!

-XxX1: Pero mira que nos encontramos… Que hacen unas chicas hermosas tan solitas?

-H: N-nada ya nos íbamos… Vamos Nagisa

-N: De acuerdo…

-XxX2: Pero por que la Prisa?

-H: Porque nos están esperando así que permiso.

-XxX1: Pues que sigan esperando porque queremos estar con ustedes… *Mirándolas*

-XxX2: Si y valla que si queremos estar con ustedes *Agarrándola*

-H: Hey! Pero que haces suéltame!

-N: Déjennos ir malditos borrachos!

-XxX1: Valla que salió fierita pero aquí estoy yo para domarte gatita *Lamiéndole el cuello*

-N: No suéltame estúpido…

-H: Nooo! Déjennos en paz!... – _Chikane sálvame por favor…-_ Nooooo! *Forcejeando*

-XxX2: Dios estas Preciosa! Me gane la lotería contigo hermosa *acercarse al oído* Conmigo sentirás el cielo…

-H: De que cielo hablas Idiota, suéltame!

-XxX2: Respeta a tus mayores! *Cachetada* Así está mejor Jejejejeje

-Ch: Hey que hacen con ellas? Mejor suéltenlas y no les pasara nada…

-Sh: Acaso sus madres no les enseñaron a respetar a las mujeres?

-XxX1: Váyanse! No ven que estamos ocupados?

-Ch: Imbéciles les dije que las suelten!

-Sh: Quítate estúpido! *Empujando* Vamos Nagisa, Himeko rápido ven!

-XxX2: Que hacen perras entrometidas!

-Ch: Por segunda vez les digo. Lárguense si no quieren tener problemas!

-XxX1: Si? Y que se supone que nos harán unas niñatas como ustedes? Acaso van a ir con papi y mami? *Risa*

-Sh: *Mirada* Te has ganado un pasaje al infierno!

Shizuma agarro al desconocido por su camisa, lo levanto y lo golpeo contra el muro un par de veces, el desconocido llevado por el alcohol se abalanzo a la Ojiverde y esta lo esquivo, le dio unos cuantos golpes más y este cayó al suelo. El otro al ver lo sucedido solo se limito a irse del lugar dejando a su amigo tirado en el suelo

-Sh: y no vuelvan a meterse con mujeres indefensas malditos pervertidos borrachos de mierda!

-Ch: Himeko estas bien? Te hizo algo? Si te hizo algo solo dímelo y lo acabo…

-H: *Limpiándose las lagrimas* N-no tranquila solo me lamio el cuello y me cacheteo pero llegaron ustedes y no pudo hacer mas… gracias Chikane-Chan *Abrazando*

-Sh: Y tu Nagisa que te hicieron? Si te hicieron algo mas los termino de matar!

-N: *Temblando* S-shizuma…. Esos tipos trataron de abusar de nosotras… *Llorando* quiero irme ya…

-Sh: *Abrazando* Ya ya princesa, no te preocupes aquí estoy para ti, te protegeré de todos los que te quieran hacer daño y estaré a tu lado siempre *Besando* Ya estas más tranquila?

-N: S-si gracias Shizuma… no sabes cuánto me has alegrado con esas palabras, te amo!

-Sh: Y yo a ti princesa *Sonrisa*

-Ch: Shizuma te dije que sería un caos! Pero claro aquí nadie me hace caso… Mejor vayámonos de aquí.

-H: Si me quiero ir ya…

-N: Y yo… Shizuma Vamos!

-Sh: Si vamos, ya no tenemos nada que hacer aquí… *Llamando* Tsubasa? Perdón por llamarte a estas horas pero podrías recogernos por favor?... Uhhh ok gracias *Colgando* Bueno, Tsubasa viene a recogernos en cinco minutos.

-H: Ok… Menos mal que mañana es sábado *Suspiro*

-N: Si, eso es lo bueno…

-Ch: Estúpidos imbéciles hijos de….

-H: Chikane *Mirándola* ya tranquila no te enojes mas, mira que ya estamos bien gracias a ustedes… *Abrazando* que dices si mejor vamos saliendo, Tsubasa debe de estarnos esperando…

-Ch: P-pero… *Suspiro* Esta bien vamos, pero si me los vuelvo a encontrar se las verán conmigo…

-H: No digas eso Chikane-Chan, no quiero que te hagan daño además, estaban borrachos no sabían lo que hacían…

-Ch: Himeko… las únicas personas que dicen la verdad son los niños y las personas borrachas. Es obvio que querían hacer esto así estuvieran borrachos o no y eso es lo que me enfurece. Ese tipo de personas deberían desaparecer de la faz de la tierra… *Suspiro*

-H: Lo entiendo. Pero es mejor no rebajarnos a su nivel porque al perder ellos por ahí derecho nos llevan con ellos… Y si sigues suspirando de esa manera se te va a terminar de salir el alma… *sonrisa* vamos.

* * *

EN LA LIMOSINA

-N: O-oye Shizuma ya acabamos de pasar mi casa…

-Sh: Lo sé *Sonrisa*

-H: Pero y entonces a donde nos llevan? *Mirándolas* No me digas que…

-Ch: Si. Se van con nosotras a la mansión! Y no discutan que no las dejaremos ir *Sonrisa*

-H: Q-que vergonzoso… Chikane mala! *Sonrojada*

-Ch: Y por qué? *Risita* además este no es mi plan… es de alguien por ahí!

-H: No me digas que… Nagisa tu planeaste esto?

-N: Ehhh? Que… P-pero si yo no he hecho nada… Himeko piensa, que quiso decir Chikane con lo del plan? Obvio fue inventado por la chica que tengo al lado mío…

-Sh: Jajajajajaja Muero de la risa Jajajajaja Himeko eres tan graciosa Jajajajaja

-H: Ya! No se burlen *Avergonzada*

-Ch: *Risita* Esta bien…

-Tsu: Señoritas hemos llegado…

-Sh: Gracias Tsubasa y perdón por llamarte tan tarde

-Tsu: No se preocupen además, este es mi trabajo… mejor entren que va a hacer una noche muy fría…

-Sh: Bueno chicas ya lo oyeron… entremos a la mansión!

-N: Shizuma solo agradece que mañana es sábado porque si no te mataría…

-Sh: Ehhhh? Y por qué? Deberías de estar agradecida de que estés aquí y no quien sabe donde… Tu lugar es conmigo y no en otro lado!

-N: P-pero…

-Sh: Pero nada… mejor entremos que hace un frio de locos…

-Ch: Si tienes razón entremos…

-H: Jajajajajaja Prima resultaste regañada jajajaja pero tiene razón quien sabe donde estuviéramos en este momento, preferiría estar mil veces aquí y no en otro lugar…

-N: Si creo que están en lo cierto…

 **...**

-H: Ehhh *Apenada*… Chikane-Chan me prestarías el baño para ducharme? No me demoro te lo juro!

-Ch: Claro Himeko pero no te lo lleves *Risita*

-H: B-baka! *Sonrojada*… Nagisa acompáñame si?

-N: Claro Hime voy contigo…

-Sh: Hey a nosotras dos no nos invitan?

-H: E-etto… Nagisa mejor vamos nosotras solas, no confío en estas dos…

-N: P-pero Hime por que no? Di que si por fa di que si…

-H: *Suspiro* Esta bien, pueden venir si desean pero nada de cosas raras, las tendré en la mira…

* * *

EN EL BAÑO

-H: *Suspiro* que relajante…

-Ch: No Shizuma no me molestes, ve a jugar a otro lado…

-Sh: No prima! Quiero jugar aquí contigo, venga juguemos!

-Ch: Ahhhh Shizuma quien te dice que no?

-Sh: Nadie Jajajajaja mejor juguemos hace tiempo que no lo hacemos…

-Ch: Me rindo… Está bien juguemos Jajajajaja

-H: Ahhhh Nagisa te lo advertí… estas dos no dejan, se supone que son las mayores aquí y mira…

-N: Lo siento Hime no sabía lo inmaduras que eran…

-H: Como que mejor me salgo además, ya estoy cansada.

-N: Yo también y ya se me están arrugando los dedos.

-Sh: Hey por que se van tan rápido? No se están divirtiendo?

-Ch: Si quédense otro rato.

-H: No, y no nos estamos divirtiendo para nada…

-Ch: Ohhh Himeko si las estamos molestando perdónanos pero no se vallan aun…

-Sh: Ya no molestare mas con Chikane pero quédense otro rato…

-H: De acuerdo… no quiero ser aguafiestas Nagisa nos quedamos?

-N: Ok pero otro ratico y ya…

-Sh: Y bien princesa, como te la estas pasando?

-N: Pues bien, nunca había estado así antes, es tranquilo y relajante a la vez…

-Sh: Que bueno que te guste porque estará disponible cuando lo necesites de acuerdo?

-N: Si *Sonrisa* E-etto…

-Sh: Que Pasa?

-N: Pues… quería agradecerte por lo de hace rato fue muy lindo de parte suya y no sé que hubiéramos hecho Hime y yo si ustedes no hubieran aparecido…

-Sh: No te preocupes esa es la labor de alguien que si de verdad te quiere haría hasta lo imposible por su princesa *Sonrisa*

-N: Shizuma… *Mirándola*

-Sh: Nagisa sé que es repentino pero… T-te puedo besar ahora mismo? Si no quieres está bien yo comprenderé…

-N: Shizuma sabes muy bien que no necesitas pedir permiso para…

Nagisa no pudo terminar de hablar ya que la Ojiverde había posado sus labios en los suyos, se sentía tan mágico ese momento que ya con el simple hecho de que fuera Shizuma lo hacía perecer especial, poquito a poco se hacía cada vez mas adicta a los labios de la Ojiverde y no podía permanecer ni un día alejados de ellos. Por otra parte la Ojiverde estaba tan desesperada en hacer contacto con los labios de su princesa que no espero mas y se le abalanzo encima para poder sentirla, estaba ya tan obsesionada con aquellos labios que los mencionados sabían a gloria, se sentía en el cielo con tan solo un pequeño rose que estos le hacían, parecía como si no fuese real, ese beso de a poco se volvió más profundo, sus lenguas se aventuraban en un inmenso placer que hacia exquisito e irresistible ese momento.

Por otra parte Chikane e Himeko al ver lo que sucedía automáticamente se sonrojaron, miraban a todas partes menos a la otra, era un silencio no incomodo pero si abrumador ya que no sabían que hacer o decir en ese momento, Chikane al ver lo silenciosas que estaban al fin decidió hablar

-Ch: - _Quiero Besarla… Estúpida Shizuma y sus provocaciones! C-creo que le diré_ \- Himeko…

-H: Q-que pasa Chikane-Chan? – _Qué vergüenza…-_

-Ch: Himeko… P-puedo… Puedo Besarte? – _Le dije?... Le dije!-_

-H: Chikane-Chan… - _Q-quiere que nos besemos?... Himeko tonta se supone que son novias! Es común que quiera eso pero da un poco de pena…-_

-Ch: Si no quieres dímelo...

-H: Si!... E-etto quiero decir… si *Sonrojada*

-Ch: *Sonrojada* - _Que linda!_ \- B-bueno aquí voy….

 **...**

-H: *Mirada* Q-que pasa Chikane-Chan?

-Ch: Nada es solo que estaba admirando tu belleza, no sé cómo no pude notarlo antes pero realmente eres hermosa Himeko…

Y con esto últimos Chikane beso a la Castaña, era un beso apasionado lleno de sentimientos que Chikane le brindaba, con un roce se sentían en el paraíso, no sabían cuanto duro exactamente ese beso, cuando se separaron sintieron las miradas de dos personas allí presentes y al notarlo se sonrojaron aun mas.

-Sh: Chikane eres una envidiosa Jajajajaja

-Ch: Ehhh? Y por qué? *Suspiro* Mejor no discuto contigo que estoy muy feliz como para que tú me lo arruines!

-Sh: Ok ok jajajajajaja no te pongas a la defensiva que solo era una broma… que mal gusto de humor tienes prima jajajaja

-Ch: Bueno ya como digas, mejor salgamos de aquí que ya me arrugue *Risita*

-H: Si igual yo, mira como estoy *Risita*

-N: Jajajajaja Himeko Pereces una pasa deshidratada jajajaja

-H: Y Tu no hables mucho que pareces un anciano en épocas de verano jajajaja

-Sh: Jajajajaja Buena esa Hime jajajaja

-N: Oye y por que te burlas? No se supone que tienes que estar de mi parte? O en qué lado estas?

-Sh: Obvio que de tu parte es solo que Hime es graciosa Jajajajaja

-Ch: Hey chicas deberíamos salir ya, no quisiera enfermarme

-H: si tienes razón, vamos…

* * *

-N: Bueno, hablando de todo y poco. Donde vamos a dormir Hime y yo?

-Sh: Eso es fácil… Con nosotras! *Feliz*

-H: Q-que? – _Que vergonzoso!-_

-Ch: No te gusta la idea Himeko?

-N: A mi si me gusta la idea *Sonrisa*

-Ch: A Nagisa si le gusto la idea por que a ti no? – _La hice sentir incomoda?-_ Si no quieres está bien *Sonrisa*

-H: No es eso es solo… es solo que da algo de vergüenza… *Sonrojada*

-Sh: Tranquila Hime que Chikane no muerde… o eso creo yo Jajajajaja mas bien me voy con Nagisa, hasta mañana prima, Himeko que te vaya bien con la fiera! Wraauuu jajajaja

-Ch: Shizuma no la traumes más de lo que esta! Himeko si quieres te mando a organizar un cuarto para ti sola…

-H: No!... E-etto quiero decir… Está bien si lo comparto C-contigo *Sonrojada*

-Ch: … Estas segura?

-H: S-si... mejor vamos tengo sueño *Bostezando*

-Ch: Bueno vamos… - _Si!-_ *Feliz*

 **…**

-Sh: Hasta mañana Princesa, que tengas dulces sueños *Besando en la frente*

-N: Descansa Shizuma *Abrazando*

EN OTRO LADO

-Ch: Himeko Descansa…

-H: Buenas Noches Chikane-Chan…. *Sonrojada* E-etto Chikane?

-Ch: Que Sucede?

-H: N-no se te olvida algo?

-Ch: *Sonrisa* y que se supone que se me está olvidando?... Ahhh ya se! *Besando* Mejor?

-H: Ahora si esta mejor *Risita* descansa Chikane-Chan!

-Ch: Descansa Himeko…

 **CONTINUARA…**


	5. Chapter 5

**N/A: Quería cambiar un poco los papeles ya que todos están acostumbrados a que Souma se enamore de Himeko, así que en vez de Himeko Puse a Chikane.**

 **Capitulo 5: La Verdad Tras Esto… (Miércoles)**

-Ch: Buen juego Souma *Sonrisa*

-S: Buen juego Himemiya pero la próxima te ganare *Sonrisa*

-Ch: Si eso lo veremos….

-S: Oye y hablando de otra cosa, si aceptarías tener una cita conmigo?

-Ch: Ehhhh… Pues… jejeje – _Que digo?-_

-H: Chikane-Chan!

-Ch: - _Gracias Himeko!_ _Te debo una_ \- Hola Himeko *Sonrisa*

-H: Lo siento, interrumpo algo?

-S: Si en verdad…

-Ch: No Himeko tranquila *Sonrisa*, mejor vamos… Lo siento Souma pero será para otro día…

-S: *Suspiro* Ok, de acuerdo pero ya verás que algún día me dirás que si *Guiñándole un ojo*

-Ch: - _Si como no_ \- Ok, nos vemos luego… Himeko vamos *Sonrisa*

-H: De acuerdo, Adiós Oogami-kun

-S: Adiós… _-Quien_ _será esa chica? Bueno en realidad no importa-_ *Sonrisa*

* * *

-H: Oye Chikane-Chan de que hablabas con Oogami-Kun?

-Ch: No te preocupes no era nada importante *Sonrisa* Ya que recuerdo, para que me necesitas?

-H: Ohhhh Si! Ehhhh Bueno… estaba pensando que…. Ya que estamos en verano y tu y yo y Shizuma y Nagisa… Ya sabes… *Sonrojada*

-Ch: - _Que linda_ \- *Sonrisa* Amor no te entiendo, mejor háblame mas claro…

-H: Bueno, Ya que Todas somos pareja… No espera, eso se escucho feo…. *sonrojada* Quiero decir, ya que Tu y yo somos pareja y Shizuma y Nagisa igual lo son, que te parece si nos vamos a acampar? Si estas ocupada lo entenderé y….

-Ch: - _Hermosa_ \- Por ti siempre estaré disponible y si, suena bien eso de acampar. Dime Cuando y yo arreglare las cosas *Sonrisa*

-H: En Serio? *Emocionada* Gracias Chikane-Chan! *Abrazo* Ehhhhh que te parece este Sábado?

-Ch: Espera yo miro la agenda….

-H: Ohhh claro…

-Ch: Es broma amor, claro que ese día es perfecto *Sonrisa*

-H: De acuerdo *Feliz* Le diré a Nagisa

-Ch: Ok, yo le diré a Shizuma… así que quedamos el Sábado, Nosotras las recogeremos a las… que te parece a las 6:00 am?

-H: Esta perfecto! Entonces hasta el viernes *Sonrisa*

-Ch: Oye espera, No se te olvida algo?

-H: Que Chikane-Chan? Ya tengo mi bolso y….

-Ch: *Besando* Esto era lo que te faltaba, ahora si te puedes ir *Sonrisa*

-H: C-chikane-chan… *sonrojada* H-hasta el sábado…

-Ch: *sonrisa*

DESDE OTRO LADO

-Souma: Hey Chika…

 **…**

-H: Que Chikane-Chan? ya tengo mi bolso y…

-Ch: *Besando*…

 **…**

-S: P-pero Chikane que está haciendo? Y con esa Chica? Esperen, esta besando a una chica? P-pero yo creí que… *Enojado* De esta no te salvas niña…

* * *

-Sh: Y bien? Que haremos este viernes?

-N: No se Shizuma, no se me ocurre nada… mejor le preguntamos a las chicas que planes haremos ese día de acuerdo?

-Sh: Y yo que quería pasar todo el fin de semana contigo a solas que mal… Bueno será para la próxima *Besando*

-N: N-no… Shizuma… aquí no

-Sh: Que tiene de malo? Solo estamos cultivando nuestro amor nada más o es que te importa lo que la gente piense?

-N: … C-claro que no! Es más, te lo demostrare…

-Sh: Eh? Tranquila no tienes porque….

En ese momento la ojiverde no pudo terminar su frase ya que la pelirroja la callo con un beso, pronto este se iba intensificando y ya con una ojiverde caliente y una pelirroja a punto de olvidarse de todo, un sonido las saco de ese momento

-Sh: Rayos! Y ahora qué?

-N: Contesta Shizuma…

-Sh: Ahhhgg Está bien!... Hola?

-XxX: Adivina quién soy?

-Sh: Lo siento pero ahora no estoy para jueguitos…

-XxX: Huy que miedo! Mira ya estoy temblando *Risa*

-Sh: Ok, dime quien eres, no tengo todo el tiempo…

-XxX: Eres una Insensible por no acordarte de mi… A ver si con esto te acuerdas… " _Cásate conmigo onee-chan, quiero que estés conmigo para siempre y para hacer…._

-Sh: Ok, ya me acorde… *Sonrojada* que tal Luka como estas?

-N: Quien es? *Susurrando*

-Sh: Es una Amiga de la infancia

-L: Hahahahaha Jajajajajaja Así que te acordaste? Dime que se siente recordar momentos vergonzosos de tu infancia?

-Sh: Ok deja de molestar y dime para que me llamaste?

-L: No me acuerdo que fueras tan seria Shizuma, donde quedo esa niña que deseaba casarse conmigo a toda prisa?

-Sh: Basta! Dime qué quieres?! Estoy algo ocupada ahora mismo…

-L: Uhhhh así que me estas engañando? Ahora si estoy enojada…

-Sh: En primer lugar éramos niñas y no sabía lo que decía y en segundo lugar si no me dices para que llamaste cuelgo…

-L: Ok ok esta bien solo te llamo para que sepas que estoy en la ciudad, llegue ayer y como eres o bueno eras mi futura esposa de mentiras creí que al darte la noticia nos podríamos ver ya sabes cómo los viejos tiempos… que dices?

-Sh: Ehhh no se…

-L: Si tienes pareja llévala, te quiero presentar a alguien

-Sh: Ok, entonces dime a qué horas y en que restaurante?

-L: Esa es la actitud! Ok a las 8:00 pm en el Royal Diamont. Si sabes dónde queda verdad?

-Sh: Si no te preocupes ahí estaremos, Hasta luego

-L: Ok bye!

-Sh: Esa Luka no cambia… Nagisa?

-N: Dime?

-Sh: Creo que no podemos desbordar nuestro amor… así que alístate que saldremos en la noche. Vístete lo más hermosa que puedas, quiero Presumirte delante de Luka *Besando*

-N: Ehhh está bien shizuma

-Sh: Ok princesa… Te dejo, te recogeré faltando 10 para las 8 *Sonrisa*

-N: De acuerdo

* * *

RESTAURANTE ROYAL DIAMONT HORA: 8:15 pm

-Sh: Ya son más de las 8:00 y esa idiota no llega… Tsk Debí suponerlo, estara aquí tarde como siempre

-N: Cálmate Shizuma ya verás que vendrá *Sonrisa*

-Sh: Eso espero aunque yo no soy la que perdería esta noche… *Mirando* Te vez realmente hermosa, me saque el premio gordo *Besando*

-N: Ya me lo habías dicho pero gracias *Besando*

-XxX: Pero mira nada mas… Así que realmente me estas engañando…

-N: Ehhh? Quien es ella Shizuma?

-Sh: Es la idiota que nos tiene esperando más de quince minutos, Su nombre es Luka…

-L: Gomen Gomen pero me quería ver sexy ante ti *Mirada sexy*… No no! Con la silla no! Tsk así saludas a tu esposa? *Sobándose*

-Sh: Entiéndelo, tenía 5 años! A esa edad hacia muchas idioteces y tú eres parte de ellas…

-L: Uhhhgg Directo al kokoro! Shizuma me ofendiste… En fin, cambiando de tema quien es esta linda chica que te acompaña hoy shizuma?

-Sh: Ella es Aoi Nagisa y es Mi sexy novia

-L: así que con ella me engañas! *Mirando* Tienes buenos gustos esposa mía… *sonrisa*

-N: esposa?

-Sh: No le prestes atención princesa, es una idiota y no supera que le decía así a los 5 años…

-N: *Mirando* Un gusto… creo

-L: Igual Aoi-San mi nombre es Luka, Megurine Luka y espero nos llevemos bien… *Mirando* en la cama *Sonrisa*

-N: Suficiente, me voy…

-Sh: Espera Nagisa! *Cogiéndole la mano* No te vayas, ella es una persona que molesta mucho aun cuando recién conoce a alguien, no le prestes atención *Abrazándola* Tu sabes que soy toda tuya *Besando*

-N: *Suspiro* Esta bien Shizuma, lo hago es por ti

-Sh: Por eso te amo *sonrisa*

-XxX: Luka llevaste esto muy lejos esta vez… Contrólate un poco

-L: Lo siento Miku pero necesitaba probarla *Mirando* y Paso la prueba *Sonrisa*

-M: *Suspiro* Tu no cambias

-L: Si cambiara no me querrías mas *Besando*

-Sh: Ejem ejem… Interrumpo?

-L: Tu Novia ya está mejor? Aoi-San Perdón por molestarte pero eso hago con todos, espero no haberte ofendido *Inclinándose*

-N: N-no te preocupes! Yo… solo fue una tontería mía, perdóname tu a mi *Sonrojada*

-Sh: Bueno ya pasada la idiotez de Luka sentémonos…

-L: Un momento, les quiero presentar a alguien muy especial. Ella es Mí…

-M: Deja lo hago yo *Sonrisa* Un gusto, mi nombres es Miku, Hatsune Miku y soy esposa de Luka, espero llevarme muy bien con ustedes *Inclinándose*

-Sh: El gusto es mío pero cuéntame, como le haces para soportarla todos los días?

-M: No es tan malo sabes? Un ejemplo de ello es que es Estupenda en la cama *sonrisa*

-L: M-Miku! No digas eso! *Sonrojada*

-M: Ok ok, *Sonrisa*

-Sh: Increíble, cuando la molestan a ella parece una niña pequeña…

-N: eso veo… Creo que la molestare más seguido… *Sonrisa*

-Sh: Igual yo… Ok centrémonos, Luka cuéntame, a que vinieron? Según tengo entendido tu sucursal esta en Alemania y les esta yendo muy bien…

-L: Si bueno, de eso te quería hablar… veras, como sabes nuestra empresa esta regada en casi la mayoría del mundo y eso incluye obviamente a Japón y estábamos pensando Miku y yo que en vez de tener la empresa principal en Alemania la tuviéramos aquí en Japón además, Nuestras familias y amigos están aquí así que decidimos que era una gran idea…

-Sh: Ohhh eso suena genial! Al fin algo de competencia

-L: Eso no es lo único querida…

-Sh: No?

-L: Ehhh No… Primero que todo, prométeme que cuando te diga esto no te vayas a alterar ni a cometer ninguna estupidez…

-Sh: Ok, ya me preocuparon… que sucede?

-L: Primero prométemelo Shizuma…

-Sh: O-ok, pero que está pasando?

-L: *Suspiro* De acuerdo… Veras…

-M: Quieres que le diga yo? te veo nerviosa Luka…

-L: Eso me ayudaría, gracias Miku *sonrisa*

-M: Ok, *Aclarándose la garganta* veras Hanazono-San…

-Sh: Tranquila, puedes llamarme Shizuma y podrías quitarle el "San" si no es mucha molestia *sonrisa*

-M: E-está bien S-shizuma… como iba, esa no es la única razón por la que estamos aquí… Ehhh no se si lo sabes pero tus padres junto con los de Himemiya-San fueron hace algunos años a Alemania, bueno antes del accidente… Los padres de Luka y los míos firmaron una alianza con los tuyos y los de Himemiya-San pero con una condición…

-Sh: Y cuál es esa condición?

-L: Que Todas asumiríamos la Responsabilidad cuando Cumpliéramos los 18 años y como yo soy 3 años mayor que ustedes ya estoy a cargo y Miku los Cumple este año al igual que ustedes, lo segundo es que nos casáramos así que yo y Miku ya cumplimos ese contrato pero Tu Shizuma y tu prima Chikane aun no lo han hecho, que es algo precipitado pero todo tiene una buena razón…

-Sh: Y cual se supone que es esa?

-L: Bueno como dije antes no te quiero preocupar pero cuando sus padres estaban de visita y haciendo ese acuerdo sin querer escuche algo que no debía…

-Sh: Que? Que escuchaste?

-L: Según ellos, se sentían Amenazados y por lo que veo tenían razón ya que estuve investigando y… Shizuma, Tus padres y tus tíos no sufrieron un accidente…

-Sh:… Qué?

-N: Shizuma… estas bien?

-Sh:… Sí, creo que si… Luka sigue *Mirando a otro lado*

-L: No se demasiado pero todo concuerda con que los que hicieron esto están trabajando en sus empresas y están a cargo de estas pero lo que ellos no saben es de la alianza que sus padres hicieron con los míos ni de tu futuro puesto cuando cumplas 18 ya que no confiaban en nadie a excepción de nuestros padres claro…

-Sh: E-esto no puede ser…. Llamare a Chikane, esto no se puede quedar así… *Llamando*

-N: Espera Shizuma… *Quitándole el teléfono*

-Sh: Esperar que Nagisa? Que también nos maten a mi prima y a mi o a ustedes por estar con nosotras con un "Accidente"?

-N: No! Pero debes entender que estas alterada y que si sigues así no iremos a ningún lado, mejor cálmate y pensemos con la cabeza fría… *Tocándole la mejilla* Mira como te pusiste ahora imagina a Chikane como reaccionaria cuando se entere, ella es mas impulsiva que tu aunque no lo demuestre, así que por favor cálmate *Sonrisa*

-L: Escucha a Aoi-San Shizuma ya que si hacen algo improvisado caerán fácilmente por parte de esos… esos hombres, solo espera a que cumplan los 18 respectivamente y cuando eso suceda ya planearemos algo, si quieres yo hablo con Chikane y le digo las cosas calmadamente

-Sh: *Suspira* Esta bien Luka lo dejo en tus manos… Creo que ya nos vamos, no tengo ganas de nada por el momento, un gusto volver a verte Luka, Miku un placer espero que nos veamos otro día mas calmado *Sonrisa*

-M: Hasta luego Shizuma y claro cuando quieras, no te preocupes por lo que te acabamos de decir y trata de estar relajada *Sonrisa* Nagisa, Ojala nos reunamos de nuevo, Hasta luego!

-L: Apoyo lo que dijo Mi sexy esposa, Nagisa confió en que puedas calmar a Shizuma y Otro día nos veremos *Sonrisa*

-Sh: Gracias Chicas, Aprecio bastante que me lo hayan dicho y nos vemos otro día

-N: Adiós Miku y Luka, fue un placer haberlas conocido *Sonrisa* Vamos Shizuma…

-Sh: De acuerdo…

 **…**

-M: Se veía muy mal por lo que le dijimos, crees que pueda seguir?

-L: *Suspiro* No lo sé Miku pero de ahora en adelante esto se pondrá muy difícil… En fin, Quiero comer *Sonrisa*

-M: *Suspiro* Tu no cambias Luka *sonrisa*

 **CONTINUARA…**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hola Chicos! Los comentarios los dejo para el final del capitulo, sin mas disfruten °3°**

 **Capitulo 6: Momento solo para nosotras parte 1 (viernes)**

 _XxX: Papa, Mama los amo demasiado, son lo mejor en mi vida *abrazando*_

 _-P: Ya sabes Shizuma que eres nuestra princesita y no dejaremos que nada malo te pase…_

 _-M: Si mi bebe, eres nuestro mayor tesoro… No se te olvide *sonrisa*_

 _-Sh: También son mi tesoro y estaré siempre con ustedes, Los quiero…_

 _-P/M: Nosotros también princesa…_

*SONIDO DE ALARMA*

-Sh: No saben cuánto los extraño… *suspiro*

-Ch: Shizuma? Estas bien?

-Sh: Eh?... Ah! Si si! No te preocupes, solo recordé algo… *sonrisa*

-Ch: Estas segura? Si quieres le hablo al profesor y le digo que estas indispuesta…

-Sh: Tranquila Chikane estoy bien, no es nada…

-Ch: Ok, no te vuelvo a preguntar…

-Sh: No… Chikane espera, espera! Perdón por hablarte así pero me acabe de enterar de algo y no estoy muy feliz que digamos… perdóname prima

-Ch: No te preocupes pero se puede saber que te tiene de esta manera?

-Sh: *Suspiro* Ya te enteraras pero por el momento no creo conveniente decirte, al menos yo no podría y tampoco sería capaz… en fin, hablando de otra cosa que necesitas?

-Ch: Ehhhh… Ahhh si! Vine para que te alistaras, como veras hoy es viernes

-Sh: Ohhh si la escuela, me organizare y bajo…

-Ch: Claro te espero

* * *

MIENTRAS TANTO

-H: Nagisa vamos despierta, mira que se nos hace tarde… Nagisa!

-N: Ehhhh? Que pasa Himeko… *bostezo*

-H: Como que ¿Qué pasa? Mira la hora! Llegaremos tarde a clases… No programaste el despertador anoche, que paso? Cuando llegaste te note algo extraña…

-N: Es solo que Shizuma…

-H: No me digas, te hizo algo? Porque si te trato mal entonces…

-N: Tranquila Himeko no es nada de eso, mejor espera que no tardo en organizarme

-H: Esta bien… Ohhh ya que me acuerdo, tú y Shizuma tienen libre el sábado?

-N: Yo sí pero no se Shizuma por qué?

-H: Chikane y yo hemos planeado una salida para ir a acampar este fin de semana y nos gustaría que nos acompañaran… que dices?

-N: Genial! Yo no tengo ningún problema, así que más tarde hablo con ella y le pregunto qué le parece la idea…

-H: Chikane iba a hablar con ella pero hazlo tu también bueno, a tu manera…

-N: H-Himeko! Que dices… Nosotras todavía no… bueno no… ehhh nada olvídalo *sonrojada*

-H: Esta bien Nagisa pero ya ve y alístate que ya va siendo hora…

-N: Si llegamos tarde es tu culpa!

-H: Ehhh? Por qué? Yo no fui la que se levanto tarde en primer lugar…

-N: Ok, de acuerdo!

* * *

-Ch: Nos vamos?

-Sh: … - _Quien será? O quienes…-_

-Ch: Shizuma…

-Sh: - _Tengo que investigar esto…-_

-Ch: Shizuma… *suspiro* SHIZUMA!

-Sh: Ehhhh? Ohhhh perdón, que sucede?

-Ch: Ok Shizuma ya basta, dime qué te pasa? Es raro que estés así! No había visto esa cara desde ese día… *bajando la mirada*

-FLASH BACK-

 _Todo estaba bien en la casa de los Himemiya, Chikane a sus 13 años asistía a sus clases de piano; todo iba bien cuando su prima llego con su cara baja y esta no entendía que pasaba, no era usual ese comportamiento en ella así que se aventuro a preguntarle_

 _-Ch: Prima… estas bien?_

 _-Sh: Chikane hay… *suspiro* hay algo que debo decirte… *Bajando al mirada*_

 _-Ch: Que pasa prima?... P-por que lloras?_

 _-Sh: Yo… Lo siento por no ser tan fuerte en este momento tan duro pero… *Abrazando*_

 _-Ch: D-de que hablas? Me estas preocupando… Shizuma?_

 _-Sh: N-nuestros padres… Ellos venían de su viaje negocios pero… P-pero algo estuvo mal con el Jet y a la hora de despegar… *llorando* chikane el Jet exploto y nuestros padres… bueno, ellos no lograron sobrevivir_

 _-Ch: E-es… No es cierto verdad? Es una broma… Shizuma dime que es una estúpida broma… una maldita MENTIRA! Por favor Shizuma dímelo! Dime que ellos vienen sanos y salvos… *llorando*_

 _-Sh: Cuanto daría porque fuera mentira pero no Chikane no lo es, el Jet exploto! Fue un accidente y no saben lo que paso exactamente… *llorando*_

 _-Ch: No puede ser… Por qué? Por que nos pasa esto?_

 _-Sh: Yo *suspiro* Chikane necesito que te arregles… Debemos de ir al funeral_

 _-Ch: Yo no voy a ningún lado! Ellos están bien ya veras, los llamare… *llamando*_

 _-Sh: Para Chikane! *Quitándole el celular* Entiéndeme, ya no podemos hacer nada! Ya no están con nosotras! No hay nada que podamos hacer…_

 _-Ch: Por qué? Por que se tuvieron que ir así? Yo todavía los necesito! No quiero que se vayan no..._

 _-Sh: Yo tampoco quería esto… pero lastimosamente no podemos hacer nada… *llorando* Así es el ciclo de la vida, unos llegan y otros se van… vamos, ve y arréglate *abrazando*_

 _EN EL CEMENTERIO_

 _Habían muchas personas en el funeral… *suspiro* quién lo diría, la mayoría de esas personas ni las conozco y les puedo jurar que nuestros padres menos. El funeral fue tranquilo bueno, al menos eso vi en cambio Shizuma y yo no sabíamos cómo actuar, era el funeral de nuestros padres y no lo creíamos, parecía una pesadilla de esas que por más que tratas de despertar simplemente no puedes, así me sentía y por parte de mi prima diría que mucho peor, ellos eran la única familia de ella a parte de mi claro, estaban siempre disponible para ella… es injusto como la vida te puede quitar de un momento a otro eso que tanto amas y para nada es gracioso que nuestros padres siendo tan buenos con las personas les ocurriera esto. Este dolor era muy fuerte para nosotras, el pésame que nos daban los extraños nos herían más de lo que ya estábamos, definitivamente ya no éramos esas niñas que siempre llevaban una sonrisa y que alegraban a todos, esas niñas murieron junto con nuestros padres… Desde ese día nada volvió a hacer como antes, el funeral había acabado tiempo después pero aun seguíamos sentadas frente a las tumbas, recordando todos los momentos que pasamos al lado de ellos. Estaba tan perdida en mis recuerdos que no me fije cuando ya el sol se estaba ocultando dando así paso a la hermosa pero triste noche, no me importaba en lo mas mínimo, no quería hacer ya nada, mi vida ya no era la misma y no tenía sentido el seguirla, mire a mi prima Shizuma y estaba igual o peor de devastada que yo, hubo un momento en el que su mirada cambio; ya no era de tristeza sino más bien de no se… determinación? Me sorprendí bastante al verla y cuando me dirigía a preguntarle esta solo se levanto y me observo_

 _-Sh: Vamos Chikane, se hace tarde y no quiero que te enfermes…_

 _-Ch: Solo quedémonos un poco más, luego nos iremos…_

 _-Sh: Esta bien pero recuerda algo: Nunca los olvidaremos y siempre estarán en nuestros corazones, a puesto que donde quieran que estén deben de sentirse orgullosos de nosotras, fuimos unas grandes hijas y estarán tranquilos al saber que no los defraudaremos y siempre los amaremos… anda levántate y vallamos a casa *sonrisa*_

 _-Ch: Shizuma… En verdad te agradezco esas palabras, me han hecho muy feliz y gracias por estar a mi lado *sonrisa*_

 _Me levante del suelo y me dispuse a irme con Shizuma, cuando llevaba uno pasos me detuve y voltee donde están las tumbas de mis padres, suspire y les dedique unas últimas palabras –Mama, Papa esto no es un adiós, es un hasta luego- luego de eso retome mi camino junto a Shizuma. Después de lo ocurrido ella se fue al extranjero a estudiar y yo me quede aquí, simplemente no podía irme, el negocio de nuestros padres lo maneja un grupo de personas de alta confianza que mi tío y mi padre tenía en el trabajo, en cambio yo… bueno yo ya no volví a sonreír, no como antes lo hacía._

-FIN FLASH BACK-

EN LA LEMOSINA

-Sh: Lo siento prima, es muy duro esto y creí haber acabado con este dolor pero veo que no…

-Ch: Shizuma enserio me preocupas, que pasa? Se trata de Nagisa? Se pelearon?

-Sh: No no es ella, de hecho todo anda muy bien entre nosotras…

-Ch: Entonces dime qué te pasa? Por que andas tan perdida en… *sonando el celular* Discúlpame puedo contestar?

-Sh: Si claro adelante…

-Ch: Ok… Hola?

-XxX: Hola Chikane como estas? Te habla Luka Megurine, si te acuerdas de mi verdad?

-Ch: Luka? Wow Luka como estas? Claro que me acuerdo de ti, que milagro hizo que llamaras? *mirando* es Luka Shizuma *sonrisa*

-Sh: Ohhhh Luka… - _Todavía no le digas por favor…-_

-L: Para que veas que los milagros si existen…

-Ch: No lo dudo… y bueno, en que te puedo ayudar?

-L: Ohhh si! Veras, quisiera hablar contigo de algo importante estas disponible?

-Ch: Si claro pero déjame te propongo algo…

-L: Desde que estés proponiendo algo eso quiere decir que ya me reconoces como la mujer perfecta para ti Chikane? *risita*

-Ch: D-de que hablas? La única que jugaba contigo de esa manera era Shizuma… Ya veo que lo idiota si se pega

-L: Me dueles Chikane, fue directo al kokoro pero en fin, que propones?

-Ch: Veras, todo el fin de semana Himeko y yo planeamos ir a acampar… no sé si nos quisieras acompañar, obviamente estará Shizuma y su novia así que que dices? Aprovechamos y hablamos de eso tan importante que quieras decirme…

-L: Primero que todo. Quien es Himeko?

-Ch: Ohhhh ya lo veras, entonces que dices? Si quieres llevar acompañante no hay problema

-L: Mmmmm suena bien… ok allá estaré, solo dime en donde nos encontramos y ahí nos veremos

-Ch: Que te parece en mi casa? A eso de las 06:00 am ya sabes para aprovechar el día…

-L: Tú tan madrugadora como siempre Chikane… está bien, mañana a eso de las 06:00 en la entrada de tu casa

-Ch: Ok hasta entonces… Adiós!

-L: Bye Bye!

*Cortando llamada*

-Sh: Acampar?

-Ch: Ohhhh si no te lo había dicho, Himeko y yo planeamos ir a acampar y te lo iba a decir pero por estar tan preocupada por ti se me olvido así que iras?

-Sh: No tengo de otra verdad?...

-Ch: Ehhhhh no… llamare a Himeko para que le avise a Nagisa *llamando* Himeko? Hola amor como estas? Suenas agitada…

-H: Si… un poco pero… no te preocupes, andamos corriendo para no llegar tarde a clases…

-Ch: Otra vez te levantaste tarde?

-H: No! Esta vez no fui yo fue Nagisa, Ha estado muy extraña desde que llego de la cena con Shizuma, sabes algo?

-Ch: *Susurrando* Pues Shizuma actúa de la misma forma y le pregunto pero simplemente no me dice, dice que no puede hacerlo…

-H: Que raro…

-N: Himeko espera!

-Ch: Jejejeje Esa es Nagisa?

-H: Jajajajaja si... Vamos Nagisa ya casi llegamos!

-N: Espera… Yo… Recobro… El aire… Estúpido Físico…

-Ch: Jajajaja nosotras ya casi llegamos también, esperen en la entrada…

-H: Ok te espero

-Ch: De acuerdo *Colgando llamada* las chicas nos esperan en la entrada

-Sh: Esta bien…

-Ch: Shizu…

-Tsu: Señoritas hemos llegado

-Ch/Sh: Gracias Tsubasa…

-Tsu: No hay de que, siempre a sus órdenes, cuídense

-Ch: Igualmente adiós

 **...**

-Ch: Chicas…

-H: Chikane-Chan! *besando* como estas?

-Ch: *susurrando* Bien aunque un poco preocupada por Shizuma… y tú?

-H: Lo mismo pero con Nagisa… Que habrá pasado para que estén de esa manera?

-Ch: La verdad no tengo idea, se rehúsan a hablar y no las podemos obligar… en fin, vamos a clases

-H: Claro…

 **…**

-Sh: Nagisa…

-N: Hola Shizuma… E-estas bien? *susurrando*

-Sh: *Suspiro* Aun no lo sé… no sé como tomara Chikane esa noticia, solo mira como me puse

-N: Ya veo… Espero las cosas no se pongan extrañas

-Sh: Eso espero… Bueno Cambiando de tema, Himeko ya te conto lo de ir a acampar?

-N: Ohhh si! Iras cierto?

-Sh: Si, quiero despejarme un poco, tengo la cabeza llena de cosas que no quiero pensar…

-N: Si, igual yo… fue un poco fuerte la noticia Jejeje

-Sh: Perdón por hacerte preocupar de esta manera *abrazándola*

-N: No te preocupes Shizuma, sabes que siempre estaré a tu lado apoyándote *besándola*

-Sh: Gracias Princesa… Por cierto, Luka y Miku irán con nosotras

-N: Enserio? Qué bien! Me parecieron buenas personas, son agradables

-Sh: Si…

-Ch: De que tanto hablan ustedes dos?

-Sh: No es nada Prima mejor vamos a clases, no quiero que nos llamen la atención…

-H: Es verdad vamos!

* * *

-Sensei: De pie! – Sentados! Buenos días Alumnos, sé que es muy tarde pero el día de hoy les quiero presentar a un nuevo compañero…

-H: Ehhh a mitad de año?

-Sensei: Si señorita Kurusugawa, ella ha venido desde Alemania pero nació aquí en Japón y volvió para terminar su ultimo año con ustedes… señorita Hatsune puede ingresar

-M: Gracias Sensei. Hola a todos, mi nombre es Hatsune Miku y estaré con ustedes este ultimo año escolar, espero llevarme bien con todos *sonrisa*

-Sh/N: Miku-?

-M: Shizuma-chan, Nagisa-chan! Qué alegría encontrarlas aquí!

-Ch: Espera, Se conocen?

-Sh: Si, ella es…

-M: Soy Miku y de ahora en adelante estaré un tiempo con ustedes *sonrisa*

-H: Ehhhh hola? Hatsune-san por que lo dices? *celosa*

-N: Cálmate Himeko! ella es buena persona así que no te quitara a Chikane…

-M: Chikane… Ohhhh Shizuma-chan ella es tu prima? Wow es Hermosa…

-H: Perdón?! Por si no lo has visto ya tiene novia y soy yo un placer, Me llamo Himeko, Kurusugawa Himeko…

-N: Prima por favor cálmate, todos te miran raro…

-M: Ella es tu prima Nagisa-chan? Ohhh entonces un gusto *sonrisa*

-Sensei: Ejem… Espero no interrumpir tantas formalidades pero podrían dejar que comience la clase?

-Sh: Ehhh? O si claro Sensei discúlpenos…

-Sensei: Muchas gracias señorita Hanazono-san, Ehhhh Hatsune-san puede sentarse en donde desee

-M: gracias Sensei

-Sensei: Ok alumnos empecemos…

RECESO

-M: Me alegra no haber estado sola en el salón…

-N: Y por que no nos dijiste nada?

-M: Gomen! Pero no sabia y bueno, mi querida esposa quiere sorprender a Himemiya-san por eso no le ha dicho nada acerca de mi… tengo entendido que mañana iremos a acampar o me equivoco?

-Sh: No te equivocas y si es mañana, por cierto, ya conocerás a Chikane e Himeko y como lo dijo Hime, ellas son novias y también irán…

-N: Espero que no te importe la escena que hizo allá dentro mi prima, es solo que… bueno la verdad no sé de donde saco lo celosa pero es muy simpática ya cuando la conoces mas…

-M: Tranquila Nagisa-chan, de hecho me pareció muy lindo lo que hizo, solo cuida de lo suyo *sonrisa*

* * *

-H: La conoces?

-Ch: No y de hecho no de quien es…

-H: Por lo que veo es muy amiga de Shizuma y Nagisa

-Ch: Si eso veo… por cierto, eso fue muy lindo de tu parte *Abrazándola*

-H: El que? Que hice?

-Ch: Ponerte toda rojita de celos fue muy lindo, ya veo que si me amas *besando*

-H: Y lo dudas? Sabes que eres la única a la que amo *besando*

-Ch: si, eso ya me quedo claro… *sonrisa*

-N: Chikane, Himeko pueden venir?

-Ch: Que dices Princesa vamos?

-H: Esta bien… Pero que ni se le ocurra a esa chica acercársete demasiado

-Ch: Tranquila que no lo hará… a parte quien se metería con el león que tengo al lado? Jajajaja

-H: Chikane!

-Ch: Lo siento Princesa lo tenía que decir, mejor vamos…

 **...**

-N: Ohhhh ahí vienen…

-Sh: Jajajajaja Hime parece una asesina serial Jajajajaja

-M: Creo que me está mirando…

-N: Yo diría demasiado, parece que te esta intimidando con la mirada Jajajaja

-Sh: Si las miradas mataran, querida ya estuvieras a 3 metros bajo tierra… aunque la mirada de Hime más bien da ternura Jajajaja

-M: Creo que me está dando miedo… o eso creo

-N: Tranquila, yo la domo…

-M: E-está bien… *sonrisa*

-Ch: Hola chicas…

-H: Buenas…

-N: Vamos Himeko ya deja esa cara de pocos amigos

-Sh: Si Hime tranquilízate, además ya está comprometida, no te quitara a mi prima Jajajaja

-H: E-ehhh? – _Por Dios… qué vergüenza!-_

-M: Si Kurusugawa-san no te preocupes, mi corazón es de otra persona *sonrisa*

-Ch: Ves? Tranquila Princesa, nadie me robara de tus brazos *abrazándola*

-H: Y-yo… H-hatsune-san…

-M: Llámame Miku *sonrisa*

-H: M-miku yo… P-perdón por lo de hace un momento, supongo que me sentí un poco celosa de ti y la manera de dirigirte hacia Chikane…

-M: No te preocupes Kurusugawa-san, fue mi culpa en primer lugar, no debí acercarme de esa manera a Himemiya-san…

-H: Puedes decirme Himeko *sonrisa*

-Ch: Y a mi Chikane si no es molestia *sonrisa*

-M: Esta bien… Himeko-chan, Chikane-chan, entonces asunto arreglado! Las dejare a solas, Llamare a mi amada…

-Sh: Ok Miku, si necesitas algo solo dinos *sonrisa*

-Ch: Hasta luego Miku-san

-H: Adiós Miku-chan y espero seamos buenas amigas…

-M: Claro Himeko! Adiós Chicas, nos vemos al rato…

-H: Resulto ser buena persona…

-Ch: Si que lo es

-H: Y hablando de ella, ustedes dos de donde la conocen?

-Sh: … - _Que digo? No le quiero arruinar la sorpresa a Luka…-_ Nagisa me acompañas?

-N: Ehhh? O si Claro! Nos vemos… *sonrisa*

-H: Chicas y que hay con mi pregunta?... Hey esperen!... que fue eso? Ignorada por mí prima… Genial

-Ch: Ya Princesa luego les preguntas o Pregúntale a Miku-san

-H: Oye… es buena idea!

EN OTRO LADO

-Sh: Rayos… menos mal pienso rápido…

-N: Si, además no quería dañarle la sorpresa a Luka-san

-Sh: Ni yo… *suspiro*

-N: esperemos que el fin de semana sea grato… no quisiera que ocurriese algo

-Sh: Si eso espero… Oye hablando de otra cosa, Nagisa tienes planes para hoy en la noche?

-N: Ehhh?... D-digo no porque?

-Sh: Estaba pensando en que sería mejor salir a algún lado y despejar nuestras mentes, que dices?

-N: Bueno, me parece buena idea pero a dónde iremos?

-Sh: Eso mi querida Nagisa no te lo puedo decir, es una sorpresa Jejeje

-N: Me parece a mí o ya tenías planeado esto?

-Sh: No, en realidad se me acabo de ocurrir una grandiosa idea y bueno, como eres mi Princesa por que no hacerlo?

-N: Esta bien… *sonrojada*

-Sh: No te sonrojes Princesa, sabes que lo hago con todo el amor del mundo *abrazándola*

-N: P-para Shizuma, me da vergüenza…

-Sh: Te avergüenzas de mí? *soltándola*

-N: Noooo! Claro que no, es solo… *sonrojada* Es solo que me da vergüenza mostrar mis sentimientos hacia a ti y más si estamos en público…

-Sh: Jummmm… Así que prefieres estar a solas conmigo? Nagisa no te conocía esas mañas… *acercándose*

-N: N-no pienses mal! Pervertida… *sonrojada*

-Sh: Si claro… Mira quien lo dice, la que quiere estar a solas conmigo Jejejeje

-N: S-shizuma… Idiota! *llorando*

-Sh: Hay no llores princesa solo es una broma, es solo que te ves muy hermosa cuando te sonrojas y no puedo controlarme… *abrazándola*

-N: Haces bromas muy crueles…

-Sh: Lo siento pero es una manera de demostrar todo mi amor por ti, así que te tendrás que ir acostumbrando… *sonrisa*

-N: *Suspiro* Tu no cambias nunca…

-Sh: No porque así no me amarías *besándola* Y ya que quedo claro esto, que te parece si a las 08:00 te recojo?

-N: Me parece bien *sonrisa*

-Sh: Ok ponte algo elegante… Ahhh y lleva otra muda de ropa sencilla

-N: Esta bien pero no se por qué quieres que lleve la sencilla…

-Sh: Ya te dije que es una sorpresa *Guiñándole el ojo*

-N: De acuerdo, ya no te pregunto mas… *besando*

* * *

XxX: Hola Miku, como te ha ido en clases?

-M: Súper bien Luka! Resulte en el mismo grupo que Shizuma y las demás…

-L: Entonces ya debiste de conocer a Himeko… Que intriga, ya deseo conocer la persona que logro tener el corazón de Chika-chan

-M: Si bueno, pensó que le iba a quitar a Chikane-chan por cómo me le acerque a saludar pero luego le aclare que otra persona ya me roba los suspiros y se tranquilizo, nos hicimos amigas *sonrisa*

-L: Me lo imagino y no puedo contener la risa Jajajajaja Uffff casi quedo viuda!

-M: No exageres Luka… *Sonido del timbre* Ohhh ya voy a colgar, tengo que regresar a clases, hablamos cuando llegue a casa… Te amo!

-L: Ok amor nos vemos mas tarde, te mando besitos en todas partes ya te imaginas en donde Jejeje Adiós! *colgando*

-M: Luka… Idiota! *sonrojada*

SALIDA

-N: Vaya trabajo nos dio el Sensei…

-H: Yo estoy preocupada es por las preguntas…

-M: Tranquilas, si hacemos bien el taller entonces la preguntas nos resultaran fáciles…

-Ch: Si Himeko, solo hay que estudiar y listo *sonrisa*

-Mk: Que tal si empezamos hoy?

-Sh: No no no!

-H: Que pasa Shizuma?

-Sh: No podríamos empezar el lunes? Como verán hoy ni Nagisa ni yo podemos y este fin de semana tendremos la ida a acampar…

-Ch: Ohhh se me había olvidado ese detalle…

-H: Si igual yo… *susurrando* Oye Chikane-chan no hemos invitado a Miku-chan…

-Ch: Es cierto, espera ya le digo… Ehhh Miku-san…

-M: Hola… que pasa?

-Ch: Me preguntaba si quisieras ir con nosotras este fin de semana de campamento? Puedes llevar a alguien si gustas…

-M: Claro que si, con todo gusto iré! *sonrisa* Chicas hablamos luego, me debo de retirar por hoy

-N: Adiós Miku cuídate…

-Sh: Ehhhh creo que yo igual me iré, Nagisa a las 08:00 paso a recogerte *besando* Adiós chicas!

-N: Esta bien, Adiós *sonrojada*

-H: Ok, iré al grano… Tienen una cita? De que trata? Darán ese paso? Para cuando la boda?

-N: Ehhhh Si, No se, Cual paso?, Boda? *Avergonzada*

-Ch: Ya sabes… ese paso *sonrojada*

-N: Ehhhh… Que? No! Como crees? Además yo…

-Ch/H: Tu que?…

-N: Ahhhhhg N-nada olvídenlo por favor… *sonrojada*

-H: Uhhhh ok… Nagisa nos vamos?

-N: Si, tengo que arreglarme…

-Ch: Las llevo? *sonrisa*

-H: Eso sería bueno… Gracias Chikane-chan *abrazando*

-Ch: Es todo un placer… Esperen yo llamo a Tsubasa… *besando*

-N: P-pueden dejar eso para cuando estén solas? Da algo de vergüenza y mas cuando yo las estoy viendo… *mirando a otro lado*

-H: Jejejejeje Ok prima ya no lo haremos frente a ti *sonrisa*

-Ch: Listo, Tsubasa ya nos esta esperando, Vamos…

-N/H: Ok…

 **CONTINUARA…**

* * *

 **Hola a todos! Después de casi 4 años estoy de vuelta, no saben lo que me toco hacer para restablecer la contraseña porque no me acordaba de ella, hacia solo llenar formularios y cuando terminaba la pagina solo se caía o se reiniciaba y me daba mucha rabia y no seguía... la rabia duro 4 años joder... En fin, estoy de vuelta para por fin seguir la historia y no se preocupen que ya la tengo terminada así que no van a tener que esperar mas, suficiente tuvieron con 4 años de soledad xD**

 **Bueno, entonces nos Leemos luego Chicos!**


End file.
